Shattered Balance
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: The morning after his nightmare about Padme dying in childbirth shatters what little balance is left to Anakin's world, shocking revelations are made that change the course of the galaxy forever.
1. Chapter 1

**"Shattered Balance"  
Chapter 1/?  
By: Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Last Revised: August 25, 2008**

**Summary:** The morning after his nightmare about Padme dying in childbirth shatters what little balance is left to Anakin's world, shocking revelations are made that change the course of the galaxy forever.

**Rated:** M for language and adult situations  
**Ship:** AP

**Authors Notes 1:** This piece is AU RoTS from the morning after Anakin's nightmare. Knowledge of the SW universe prior to this will be helpful.

**AN2:** This is my first venture into the universe that is Star Wars. As my big brother so eloquently put it "You didn't want to start shipper-centric, you decided to just jump right off the edge." And he's right, I did. The main idea for this story was his, something he wanted to see done but hasn't been, and probably doesn't have time to do since he writes for two other fandoms on top of this one, but that he gave me, helped me shape into something that has my own unique spin and vision on.

**AN3:** All the details I've got that have been gleamed from the canon of this wonderful sandbox of George Lucas' come from 's data bank, Master Shawn30 and his collection of books and his vast knowledge of the force, and of course my own knowledge of the universe.

**Dedicated to:** Shawn30, for being my favorite brother from another mother and the most wonderful and knowledgeable Master I could have asked for!

**Side Note:** Shawn and I are actually opening an AP stories archive, please look to future chapters of this story for announcements on that.

--

_One moment of patience may ward off great disaster. One moment of impatience may ruin a whole life. -- Chinese Proverb_

_--_

For the first time in more than half a standard year, Anakin woke to the warm light of Coruscant's sun instead of the harsh artificial illumination inside his quarters on whatever Republic cruiser he and Ben had been assigned to. Blinking himself awake, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked through the barely open blinds of their bedroom window at the soft morning glow pouring in. The intimate warmth of Padme lying beside him drew a genuine smile to his face, his attention shifting. If there was one thing he'd never get use to, it would be waking up next to his peacefully slumbering Angel.

With a sigh that seemed to release all the pent-up tension in his body, Anakin very carefully scooted closer to her, his arms banding around her, his head nestled next to hers. His flesh hand slowly crept from her waist to the gentle swell of her belly, sliding over the warm Alderranian silk of her nightdress. When he'd last been with her she was slim and fit, but now she was gracefully rounded, her body having expanded with the ever changing form of the child growing within. It shocked him beyond all measure that they were very close to having a baby, and it saddened him to know he'd missed most of her pregnancy. Missed seeing the changes in her body from the beginning, and being there to help her in any way that she needed.

In that moment he made his absolute highest priority to remain with her until the birth of their child. Damn this never ending war and all who were a part of it. The birth of his child was one event he had no intention of missing. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He felt Padme's strong presence beside him, but more than that, he felt the tiny life nestled within her. Already, their child was Force-sensitive, as he felt the baby reach out to him. It was a fleeting feeling, only held for a brief second... then there was a second, more powerful burst before it faded away. But the fierce, surging sense of protectiveness he'd only ever felt for his Angel all but doubled in the span of those precious heartbeats.

He was going to be a good father, Anakin swore to himself. He was going to be there for his child despite the galaxy, his Chosen One title, and Jedi duties that he had outside this apartment.

"Ani?" Padme's soft, sleepy voice called out to him with a yawn. Her body moved slightly, her muscles stretching after being curled in sleep.

"I'm here?" he lovingly whispered back, pushing up on his elbow as she turned her face from the window toward him. "Good morning, milady."

"Good morning," she yawned again, and then smiled. "What time is it?"

"Time enough for us to jump into the refresher before I have to leave," he grinned at her, leaning down to rub his nose against hers before their lips meshed in a gentle, loving, morning kiss.

Breaking away softly, Anakin helped her sit up and then climb out of bed before they headed for the refresher, knowing their time was short as he planned to meet Master Yoda before his scheduled Jedi Council debriefing over the Supreme Chancellor's rescue. Even as his wife's presence soothed him, and the feeling of their child stirring inside her gave his sacrifices during the war meaning, his dark dream from the night before disturbed and angered him more than he cared to admit.

There had been one other horrific dream just before he learned of his mother's fate on Tattoine There was no way he was going to let that be Padme's fate, even if he had to die himself saving her. She was his world, and now so was the life made between them.

They would be protected at all costs.

--

Padme studied him carefully from the moment they entered the refresher together. While his actions, which included wanting to soap her swollen belly, made her smile, the night before and his nightmare still plagued her mind. She was terrified enough as it was to be pregnant, that to add his own fears to hers, his particularly real fears, it made her a tad uneasy. But her analytical mind reminded her of the last three times she'd been examined by her personal physician and med-droid. She was pronounced very healthy, with her pregnancy progressing as it should.

Still, her Ani had a habit of being right at the worst of times. But this morning he seemed to have given the dream absolutely no weight at all. He was playfully talking to her belly while under the showers, telling their child all sorts of embarrassing stories about her and himself. He seemed like the man she loved again, and not the terrifyingly frustrated man he'd been last night.

After they exited the refresher, they toweled off and she let Anakin help her dress, all the while she gauged his mood. He seemed genuinely happy, even perhaps a little apprehensive about his meeting with Master Yoda, but happy none the less. When they emerged from their room, Dorme waited for them in the kitchen area with C3PO and R2, breakfast laid out on the table. She couldn't help but laugh at the way her husband's blue eyes lit up at the sight of real, home-cooked food and of Dorme's gentle scolding of him the second he pounced on it.

In that moment Padme was the happiest she'd been in a very, very long time.

"Anakin!" Dorme's voice sounded, pulling Padme from her thoughts. She watched with amusement as her husband sat back in his chair, a light blush staining his cheeks and his lips turned up even though he was attempting not to laugh. "I know that war forces soldier's to make some hard decisions about their food supplies and eating choices, but when you're home, you don't need to use your fingers! We have utensils!" she playfully teased.

"Yes Milady," he responded, bowing his head even as his expression turned into a full blown grin. Padme snickered when he looked up at her best friend and confidant through his thick lashes, turning those Dreshon puppy dog eyes on her. Reaching for a utensil, Padme watched him eat much the way she expected their child would before he or she was taught properly. Her eyes caught Dorme's, which were more amused now then annoyed.

"Must you eat like you're about to have your last meal, Master Jedi?" Padme noted warmly, her eyes filled with mirth.

With a mouthful of Phlat cake, Anakin looked up at her. When he tried to reply to her, his words were garbled by the food, which made Padme's roll her eyes. When she gave him a pointed look he took a long swallow of blue milk, which made her wrinkle her nose. "Sorry," he murmured, thoroughly chastised. "Clone Troopers lack basic table manners. I sense their habits may have rubbed off on me," he smiled. "But this tastes SO much better than Republic war rations or those Karaka bugs that Ben and I…"

"Finish that sentence Anakin Skywalker and you will be sleeping in the refresher tonight," Padme warned, her tone brooking no argument. It was a well known fact that Anakin often had to resort to eating whatever was available while on long missions when the rations ran low for the troops. But she didn't need to have it brought up. Didn't need to know WHAT bugs, and she definitely didn't want to hear it at the  
breakfast table. Especially not when she was pregnant.

"Yes, Angel."

She watched him turn those bluer than blue eyes on her, his lips lifting in a smile as he reached for her hand, which he brought to his lips. Days without end she lived on the late night HoloNet news reports for any mention of his name and if he were alright. He had survived it all, and she's so pleased to have him return home to the most wonderful news of their lives. By the Force, she was happy to have him home, safe, warm, and in her arms again.

Throughout the rest of the meal she noticed every single time she looked up, he was staring at her. At times it was a bit unnerving, but each time she gazed into those beloved eyes she felt her heart beat just a little bit faster, her breathing catch, and her body tingle. It had been entirely too long since she'd last had a chance to just stare at him. Nights of waiting up to catch any news of him at all on the HoloNet were over. She didn't have to worry if he'd been injured, abducted, or even killed. He was sitting right beside her, enjoying the teasing Dorme was dishing out to him while making jokes about recalibrating C3PO without a speech chip. The droid loudly protested, much to his and Dorme's amusement.

Her beloved Ani was home and she hoped with all her heart that the war would end soon and he'd never be called to it again.

"Thank you for the meal, Dorme," Anakin complimented while taking his things to the sink in a sign that he did listen to the two of them occasionally about picking up after himself. "I must take my leave of you both."

Dorme nodded and began clearing the table while Padme looked up at him, smiling gently at him to ease the tension that had drifted onto his face. Barely half a day and he was gone already. "I'll be fine," she told him as he moved to kneel next to her chair, one hand going to her cheek while the other went to her belly. "We'll both be fine, I promise. I couldn't be safer. Captain Typho's downstairs, Dorme and both the droids are here with me. We'll be fine."

Anakin just nodded, brushing her bangs back from her face while his other hand rubbed gentle circles over their baby. He was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe, and she saw that on his face even if he didn't say it. She leaned into him, kissing him deeply while cupping his cheek. He turned his lips into her palm, pressing there before he stood and went to retrieve his cloak and light saber from their bedroom.

When he re-entered the room she walked with him to the veranda. They shared one last, loving kiss before he moved toward the hidden alcove where his Jedi fighter was docked. She leaned against the door frame and watched his fighter zip up and away from their apartment, the starship disappearing into the bright rays of Coruscant's morning light. "Be safe, my love."

--

The trip to the Jedi Temple from 500 Republica was a achingly familiar flight path.

Anakin grinned at R2 chirping disapproval with the swift loops and death-defying weaves he performed between the heavy lanes of repulsor traffic. Whenever he was on Coruscant he enjoyed navigating the sky lanes himself, effectively giving the droid a day off. He was more than relieved that none of the flaming debris from yesterday's crash landing and subsequent fires had come anywhere near 500 Republica. Others, he knew, were not so lucky as billowing clouds of thick, dark smoke still lifted into Galactic City's skyline from a number of sectors.

Just another thing that Darth Sidious would pay for.

Anakin was halfway to the Jedi Temple when a urgent distress transmission came through on his com-link.

"General Skywalker?" a familiar voice asked.

"Captain Mano?" Anakin responded in kind, knowing the Captain from many missions during the war. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, we're in desperate need your assistance."

"With what, Captain?"

"There's a fire at Subdivision of Coruscant's Ministry of Ingress complex that's blazing out of control," the Clone captain quickly reported. "We've got one water cruiser down, and a troop carrier seriously damaged. We have reports that it crashed into the north tower. We can't tell if there are survivors or not. Transmissions are garbled in the area, and the building is starting to show signs it's ready to collapse."

Anakin closed his eyes, torn between going straight over to meet with Master Yoda at the temple about his dream the night before and helping with the fires. He wanted nothing more than to talk to the elder Jedi, but he knew that his help was needed elsewhere. One of the mandates of the Jedi was to help others... to be selfless. He could all but hear Obi-Wan's voice in his head. "I'm on my way, Captain."

Adjusting his course, Anakin swiftly steered his Jedi fighter toward his new destination. He urgently wove in and out of the repulsor traffic with a single minded determination to aide the victims as quickly as he could. As the fighter shot past each of the buildings, he noted the immense damage falling debris had caused at the Senatorial Accounts Presidium building. A long bank of transparisteel windows had been shattered and it looked like a section of about ten floors near the top had been blocked off due to structural damage, shattered windows, and fire.

Just past that he saw the branch office of Farbreini Microelectronics. His eyebrows lifted when he realized the building stood with absolutely no damage from falling debris. "R2, contact Obi-Wan. Inform him we'll be detained helping with fires." The droid beeped his reply, then did as instructed. Anakin hard-banked around a stalled Correllian airbus before catching sight of the smoking Ministry complex.

Setting down several sector-blocks from the building, Anakin hurried over to the two CR20 troop carriers where he was met by Captain Mano, who saluted upon seeing him.

"General," the Captain began.

"Captain, are there any survivors inside?"

The man shook his head, weary from having fought this blaze all morning long. "We know that most everyone was evacuated from the top floors. We can find no signs of life in the middle section where the floors compacted, but with the fires heating up so much of the titanparisteel on the inside, we can't get accurate heat signatures. There were several hundred civilians stranded on the bottom floors, but I believe at last count, the rescue units were able to get most of them all out. All except for the members of the crashed carrier."

"Then let's go," Anakin ordered as the group clambered up into the CR20 troop carrier seconds before the pilot lifted off.

The carrier flew just far enough above the ground that Anakin could still feel the heat from the fires raging on the outside of the building. Every now and then his eyes were drawn up to the side of the building where a large part of the structure seemed to have fallen inward. The Durasteel beams screeched and groaned under the weight of the floors above it.

Without a doubt, Anakin knew that the building could give at any moment. "Continue circling the complex for any survivors hanging out of windows. Keep your eyes open," he instructed the pilot, who did as told. He turned to the remaining clones on board. "The rest of you help the pilot look for survivors. And try to get a communication in to General Kenobi." Before anyone could react Anakin leapt from the carrier, free-falling from the opening a good twenty meters to the ground below.

The second he landed he began to sprint toward the main entrance of the building, his cloak flapping behind him. The doors had been blasted open so that people who had been rescued could move freely through them to the cruisers for transport, which made it easier for him to enter. The inside of the complex smelled of charred Nexian carpet fabric and burning metal. Anakin could hear the groaning of the buckling titanparisteel above him as he reached out with the Force to sense if anyone was still there, still alive. When he felt no life force he headed back for the opening, speeding up his pace when the entire building shook, causing him to almost stumble.

Just as he raced through the doorway, he heard the wrenching sound of metal breaking apart and glass shattering. Looking up, he watched with wide eyes as large chucks of the upper floors came crashing down, lifting thick, heavy smoke all around him. Realizing he needed to get out of the building as soon as possible, he summoned a powerful burst of the Force, using it to propel his body back through the doorway and across the expanse of the courtyard beyond. Using the same Force-driven skills he did when he was piloting through repulsor traffic, he dodged, scrambled around and over pieces of the three wrecked carrier ships.

In his mind's eye he could picture the titanparisteel beams and the shards of the transparisteel glass rushing toward the ground at an accelerated rate. His first thought was to get some cover around him before he ended up flat as a Baraca breakfast cake. Using the Force, he reached out with his hands and began to quickly build a shelter from the wreckage of the three ships, and pieces of the building that were lying about. His hope was that they would hold up under the weight of the metal and glass currently plummeting to the ground. He ducked under the covering and let the Force bubble out around him, adding yet another layer of protection to his already precarious shelter. The sounds of the steel and glass raining down around him were deafening. He winced even as he tentatively peered out from his covering and saw that half the complex had come down around him. Reaching out with the Force as his eyes and ears, Anakin began to try and sense if anyone had survived the sudden collapse of the building on top of the fallen carriers.

Even though heavy fragments were still raining down, he was surprised to feel the slight tug of someone's life force. He was off and running that nano-second out from his hiding place, the Force bubble he'd created quickly dissipating. He knew at a moments notice he might need to summon it again in the event that more of the building decided it was going to come down on his head. Not that it wouldn't be fun to be a moving target, but he really did want to make sure the person he'd sensed got medical help soon. Not to mention, if Padme knew about what he was doing, she would be worried sick over his well being.

He moved through the ruins without thinking, quickly picking his way over ceiling beams, Dires plaster, and piles of shattered glass. He slid down large sections of Yuki dry wall as if they were a Cirico snow sled before climbing up another hill of debris. Finally, the faint tug of the life force grew stronger, pulling him in its direction. With the ease of practice, Anakin reached out a hand and used the Force to begin moving smaller objects off the pile – desk chairs, computer terminals, astromech droids. After the smaller chunks of building and other items were moved, he noticed he had to actually concentrate on moving the larger sections of girders, plaster, protocol droids, and several thick piles of dead bodies, each one causing perspiration to bead his brow as he flexed his control of the Force harder. Some of the rubble of the building, and then the broken sections of the crashed carriers weighed more than he expected.

His task of moving the objects covering the person he knew was still alive done, Anakin began digging with his hands the last couple of feet, finally stumbling upon a clone trooper caught, miraculously alive, under the tail section of one of the carriers that had crashed. "How bad is it?" Anakin questioned as he knelt down next to the trooper.

"Mu bai…must….kan……ut…others…." the trooper mumbled, causing Anakin to frown. The man was obviously too far out of it to make any sense. Using the Force he could tell he was gravely ill, and more than likely would die before help arrived, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Reaching into his tunic, Anakin pulled out his com-link. "This is Anakin Skywalker, if anyone can hear this broadcast, I'm in the courtyard of the Ministry complex with a severely injured trooper. I need an emergency medical team, stat. Copy?"

When static hissed back at him in reply, he mentally cursed and turned his attention back to the trooper. The clone trooper's armor was caked in dirt and blood, cracked in multiple places over the chest plate. Reaching down, Anakin began to pull the trooper's helmet off as carefully as possible, hoping not to jar his head in case of any injuries. Once the piece of equipment was off, Anakin swore out loud. The trooper's head was streaked with blood from a raised gash across the top of his head where the helmet had dug in instead of protecting. The clone's incoherent ranting faded in and out. He was clearly delirious with pain.

Shaking his head, Anakin reached for his com-link again to see if could reach anyone. "This is Anakin Skywalker. I'm in the courtyard of the Ministry complex with a severely injured trooper. I need an emergency medical team stat. Can anyone hear me?"

The distant buzz of hyper-cell engines roared past the Ministry complex before ascending skyward. From what Anakin could see, they were heading for one of the other towers to begin evacuating survivors from there as well. Turning back to the injured trooper, Anakin heard him begin speaking clearly, albeit weakly, for the first time. "Order 64. A Clone Trooper must accept death as the sole option upon his capture before revealing information damaging to the Republic. Order 65…."

Anakin grimly stared down at the clone trooper trying his best to fight off the pain of his severe injuries until help arrived. It was something all clone troopers had been designed for. They fought through the pain by reciting their mandates in order.

"A Clone Troopers life belongs to the Republic and the Galactic Senate. The Jedi are to be obeyed until such time as the Republic ends," he wheezed and coughed the last two words.

Anakin's eyes narrowed in on his face as that particular order caught his attention. He took a calming breath and reached for his Com-link, all the while in the back of his mind that last order began to nag at him. Just as he was about to speak, the trooper began again.

"Order 66!" the clone trooper coughed up some blood, causing Anakin to help turn his head as far as he dared so he could spit it out. "By order of Palpatine… our Lord Darth Sidious…" he uttered between shuddering breaths. "..All Jedi are hereby known as enemies of the Republic. All Jedi are to be killed on sight…" he coughed again, this time blood began gushing out of his nose as well. "All masters, knights, padawans, and younglings are to be executed immediately."

Anakin's eyes grew wide as his head snapped back away from clone trooper's face. There was no way he'd just heard that right. Jaw going slack, he knelt closer to the trooper and barked, "Repeat Order 66! NOW!"

"Order 66. By order of Palpatine…." His chest heaved with each effort to suck in even the tiniest of breaths. Sensing he needed help, Anakin very gently applied the Force to him, relaxing the coughing enough for him to repeat his words. "Our Lord Darth Sidious, all Jedi are hereby known as enemies of the Republic. All Jedi are to be killed on sight; all masters, knights, padawans, and younglings are to be executed immediately."

Shaking his head back and forth, Anakin began to back away from the clone trooper, his mind frantically trying to wrap itself around the idea that Palpatine and Darth Sidious were one in the same. The trooper had to be lying! Someone else had to have implanted that command, to frame Palpatine. His first thought was to check the tattoo on the inside of the clone trooper's arm. What he saw when he pried away the cracked remains of the armor and the under suit sent shock arrowing straight through him. Each clone trooper had a tattoo on their right arm, a small set of numbers that told whoever was looking what group of clone troopers they were from. The original group that Yoda had first gotten from Kamino for the battle on Geonosis, their tattoos started with 01- and whatever number they were in that group. The trooper's arm bore the numbers 01-355912.

The numbers didn't lie.

At least, Anakin reasoned, they shouldn't be able to lie. Quickly and quietly, he centered himself with the Force and began to probe the clone trooper's mind, attempting to Force sense if the man was lying. When he found no deception, he closed his eyes, his hands curling into fists that tightened with the raging dragon of anger and betrayal that grew within him. A choking, gasping sound brought him crashing back to reality. He watched as the clone trooper began choking, the blood pooling too quickly in his lungs for him to cough it up before more replaced it. Anakin could only watch as the trooper's body shuddered and convulsed, before finally collapsing on the ground, still. Closing his eyes, Anakin reached out to touch the pulse point at the man's next and found none.

He was dead.

And Anakin was left with the kind of intensely sensitive and highly explosive information that could literally tear the Republic, especially the Jedi and the Senate, apart. Before he had much more time to think, swirling dust particles began to surround him as the ground began to quake and tremble. At first, he thought more of the building was coming down. Instead, when he raised his head, he saw a rescue unit descending, followed by R2 in his Jedi fighter.

"General Skywalker, we just received your distress call," the clone trooper who jumped off the transport began.

"The med team is no longer needed. The trooper is dead," Anakin blankly told the Clone as he turned and began climbing over the rubble toward his fighter.

"Sir, are you in need of medical assistance?" the clone trooper called out.

"No." Not the kind the troopers could give him anyway. Hopping into his fighter, he buckled in and then took the controls. "I've got it from here, R2." The droid chirped in reply as Anakin banked out of the courtyard and back into the heavy flow of repulsor traffic, his mind drenched in anger and pain that damn near eclipsed what his mother's death had wrought.

Palpatine was Dark Sidious.

The entire horrible war had been caused by one person, and one person only. Someone he'd come to respect and trust with his most intimate fears, thoughts and secrets. Someone he'd been searching for, for years of his life. The Dark Lord of the Sith was also in complete control of the Senate.

The tattoo on the dead clone troopers arm was evidence he came from the very first fully functional group Yoda took from Kamino. A group that had been ordered years ago. Palpatine planned everything from the start and they were all fools. With well over three million clone troopers and a severely depleted Jedi order, Anakin knew the Jedi would not stand a chance. They could be wiped out at any time Darth Sidious wished.

Pawns. All of them. The Galactic Senate, the Jedi Order, and the Grand Army of the Republic.

Anakin's lone thought at that moment was to fly his Jedi fighter to the Senate building, march straight into Palpatine's office, and kill him. He was speeding closer and closer to the massive rotunda of the Senate building, his rage spewing over and almost past his control, when he realized something of great importance.

He knew he could defeat Palpatine, there wasn't a single doubt in his mind about that. Just a day earlier he dominated Count Dooku, crushing his vaunted skill as if he were a Golorean flea. He was the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, and he knew that the Masters feared his power. But something Obi-Wan had been drilling into his head for years suddenly came back to him. Patience. He needed to have patience. The last time he'd run head long into a situation had been with Count Dooku on Geonosis, and his penance for that rash decision had been the loss of his hand.

Even with his attention focused elsewhere, he was mind was busy maneuvering his fighter in and out of the lanes of traffic around the Senate building, which was growing larger and larger by the second as he approached. Blue eyes were narrowing in on the Supreme Chancellor's private landing dock. Part of him wanted nothing better than to simply push open the hatch of his ship and jump from his fighter before heading inside to face Palpatine, but the other part of him, it rebuked that impulsive drive of his.

Obi-Wan's voice was suddenly in his head again. Not a direct contact between them, but a memory of some time in the past. _'__Patience, Anakin. Rushing head first into the unknown without thinking things through can lead to ruin. As Master Qui-Gonn instructed me, be mindful of the present. Consider the consequences. Release your anger and allow the Force to guide your emotions to a place of calm. Act when the time is right and you will never know defeat__.' _He heaved a heavy sigh, thinking suddenly of Padme and his child.

The Chosen One made his decision.

With R2 beeping in his ear, Anakin hard- banked his fighter away from the Senate building and headed for the one place, the one person he could trust above all others.

He was going home; to Padme.

--

Palpatine sat comfortably behind the long desk in his office, his eyes focused on the blue holo-image before him of the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Mas Amedda was off to his right, taking notes as the Viceroy spoke. Plans were being made to set more and more worlds in the Outer Rims against the Republic, to ally them with the Trade Federation and Commerce Guild. Furthering the chaos between worlds meant more control for him. Everything he meticulously planned was at his very fingertips. All he had to do was choose when and where to initiate the final sequence of events. Still, he was in no hurry.

He had a rather good time watching the Jedi all scramble to try and protect the Republic, spread out across the stars. Dying daily.

Pathetic fools.

"Mustafar is the world I have..." Palpatine felt it then, the familiar presence that meant Anakin was coming for a visit. Turning from his desk, he looked out over his shoulder through the panoramic transparisteel window facing Galactic City. His eyes latched onto Anakin's Jedi fighter, watching it barrel toward the Senate building at such a high velocity that anyone else would look like they were going to crash into it.

But not Anakin. His young apprentice to be had such skills when it came to flying that he would never crash unless it was intentional. His gaze narrowed as he watched the fighter suddenly bank right and shoot back toward the direction in which it came. As is did, the Dark Lord of the Sith felt a peculiar sensation. The Force shifted somehow. In who's favor, he wasn't certain.

Only that something monumental had taken place.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Shattered Balance"  
Chapter 2/?**  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 30, 2008

**Summary:** Anakin and Padme share a long overdue secret with Obi-Wan. Shocking revelations are brought before the Jedi Council concerning Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

**Rated:** M for language and adult situations  
**Ship:** AP

**Authors Notes 1:** This piece is AU RotS from the morning after Anakin's nightmare. Knowledge of the SW universe prior to this will be helpful.

**AN2:** This is my first venture into the universe that is Star Wars. As my big brother so eloquently put it "You didn't want to start shipper-centric, you decided to just jump right off the edge." And he's right, I did. The main idea for this story was his, something he wanted to see done but hasn't been, and probably doesn't have time to do since he writes for two other fandoms on top of this one, but that he gave me, helped me shape into something that has my own unique spin and vision on.

**AN3:** All the details I've got that have been gleamed from the canon of this wonderful sandbox of George Lucas' come from 's data bank, Master Shawn30 and his collection of books and his vast knowledge of the force, and of course my own knowledge of the universe.

**Dedicated to:** Shawn30, for being my favorite brother from another mother and the most wonderful and knowledgeable Master I could have asked for! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I appreciate the feedback immensely!

**Side Note:** Shawn and I are actually opening an Anakin/Padme stories archive – 500 Republica. If you wish to visit it, check out the link on my profile, PM, IM, or Email me, and I'll send it to you!

--

_"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it." -- Terry Pratchett_

--

Judging by his outward appearance, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would have been described as calm, cool, and collected. It was well known that he couldn't be rattled on the battlefield, and was so in control and at peace with himself that those who knew him often wondered if ice water ran through his veins.

But the truth of the matter was that he knew dread, frustration, worry, and stress just as intimately as all others in the galaxy. He was just far better at hiding it.

He'd been aware of Anakin's attempted rescue of the injured clone trooper, and of the fact that his former Padawan had taken off immediately following the incident, only to be spotted flying like a Gorbunga bat out of hell toward the Galactic Senate dome before veering off and heading back into the mass traffic of chaos that was Galactic City.

Just a short time Obi-Wan had been contacted by Anakin and asked to meet him at Senator Padme Amidala's apartment. The request in and of itself wasn't completely surprising – Padme and Anakin were close friends, they respected each other a great deal, and cared for one another. What did surprise him though had been the serious tone of Anakin's voice. The normally strong tenor had wavered just enough for him to know something major was on the horizon.

Obi-Wan was thankful for the long, quiet ride up in the turbo-lift, and the fact that he was alone. He needed time to think, and to prepare for what he expected was to come. For years now he'd suspected many things regarding Anakin's private life, particularly where Padme was concerned, but he had never pried. If and when Anakin was ever ready to tell him all, he would accept whatever he was told, never mind the consequences.

Besides, one could hardly pry when they didn't have hard evidence to support their suspicions. To be honest, he'd wanted Anakin to trust him enough to just tell him without having to pry, but until now, he'd wondered if that day would ever come.

Sighing, Obi-Wan straightened his posture, smoothed his Jedi robe, and then felt the turbo-lift slow to a full stop.

When the doors slid opened he was greeted by Padme's protocol droid, C3PO. "Master Kenobi," the droid addressed him, bowing. "If you follow me, the Senator is waiting for you in the parlor." Without a word he stepped from the turbo-lift and began the short walk to the Senator's penthouse.

Upon entering the lavish apartment, the scene before him stopped him dead in his

tracks. Padme sat serenely in a winged, high-back Nabooian leather chair, her hands resting comfortably in her lap. It gave him a jolt to see the round, graceful curve of her stomach. The last time he'd seen her, she had definitely not been with child. His eyes immediately swung to Anakin, who was pacing back and forth across the room, arms folded behind his back, muttering every now and then to R2 while shooting sidelong glances at Padme. R2, it seemed, was moving along every inch of the walls, his sensor extended, searching for something.

Trying not to grin, Obi-Wan continued to watch them unannounced. It felt like a monumental moment that two people who meant so much to him were about to confirm his suspicions of exactly how serious their relationship was. The thought of which, minus the implications to Anakin in the Jedi Order, pleased him. Master Qui-Gon would approve that the Jedi Code wasn't the first thing that came to mind upon finding his friends like this. After nearly four years of wondering, of being in the dark, he felt as if he was finally going to step into the light.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to need a drink?" Obi-Wan finally spoke up, startling both Anakin and Padme.

"Ben," Padme spoke his nickname softly, smiling at him from where she sat.

"Milady, it's a pleasure to see you again, and in such good health," he offered with a genuine smile, and then turned to his former Padawan. "Anakin, you look well rested for a man who I was told was off meeting with an informant last night."

"Master," Anakin greeted him with a little less warmth than he'd intended.

Obi-Wan bowed his head once and moved further into the living room. "Your transmission said it was urgent."

"Palpatine is Darth Sidious."

Anakin's ominous proclamation rushed from his mouth, causing Obi-Wan's eyes to suddenly widen as he slowly sank down onto the Venusian-fabric covered sofa. "Excuse me? How do you know that?"

As Anakin went on to explain the morning's events in stark detail, Obi-Wan listened in shock and awe. Clearly his vaunted detective skills had given his partner in Jedi affairs the skill to accurately confirm his claims. The mind probe, the tattoo on the clone troopers arm that denoted its creation, and the Order itself that clearly earmarked who could execute it. Not the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, whomever he or she might be at the time.

Only Palpatine, known also to the 3.5 million clone troopers throughout the galaxy as Darth Sidious, could give the order.

The hierarchy of the Jedi Order had worked so closely with Palpatine, and they had never once sensed he was the key player behind it all. To hear Anakin speak of the trooper's actions this morning, it made Obi-Wan sick to think that not one Master on the Jedi Council, and not even Anakin himself who had spent countless hours in conversation with Palpatine, had ever felt what truly lay within the Supreme Chancellor. He thoughtfully considered the three years of war, of being shipped from decimated world to decimated world, from the Republic to the Outer Rim, constantly at Palpatine's beck and call. All of it was for not. The war wasn't really a war at all. They'd all been exquisitely played.

"C3PO, I'd appreciate that drink now," Obi-Wan murmured to the protocol droid when Anakin finished telling his compelling tale. Grazing his hand over his beard, the slight tremble that coursed through him was evidence enough that he was losing his legendary cool. "By the Force..."

"Do you understand the political ramifications of this morning's events?" Padme finally asked them both. "With Chancellor Palpatine being Darth Sidious, it means the Senate is completely under his control. We have no way, even if the Jedi move in to arrest him, of getting a conviction in the High Courts. Not without hard, concrete, irrefutable evidence. There is too much corruption in the Senate. Too much unrest and chaos among those who are not even aligned with him, to remove him from office. He simply holds too much power and is feared by many who would aid him."

Anakin's gaze fell upon her. "If he institutes Order 66…."

"It won't matter," Obi-Wan finished for his partner.

"Maybe not in regards to the Jedi, but for the Republic there's still a chance. Even if he instituted the Order, he'd find himself facing a galactic rebellion," she explained. "The so-called Grand Army of the Republic would face the combined forces of nearly every world in the Senate. A hostile takeover would create yet another catastrophic war. Even now, there are Senators who feel he wields too much power, and who are working together toward a common goal of a vote of no confidence in him."

Obi-Wan pondered out loud, "Then what is he waiting for? Why, if he has this much power, with the combined Separatists and the Republic's Grand Army behind him, why is he waiting?"

"That's what we need to find out," Padme noted, her hand resting over her belly. "And time is not a luxury we possess."

"Don't even think it, Padme," Anakin quickly interrupted. "You're in no condition to help. You need to pack, to go somewhere safe…."

Before Padme could even protest his comments, Obi-Wan stepped in. "Anakin, think about this for a moment. We need someone who can rally the Senators. Someone who can gain us unwavering support with the Senate, if we're to succeed at this."

Padme directed a mild glare at her husband. "Anakin, I can't, and more importantly won't sit back and hide when the Republic needs those with a strong, moral grounding to stand tall. For this government and the people of it to survive we must each now do our part in making sure that Palpatine's days of power are over."

"We need to assemble the entirety of the Jedi – the council, every knight and Padawan – to go after him. Before that you need to be somewhere safe and out of his reach! He knows what you mean to me," Anakin argued, his voice rising with the mass of emotions swirling within him.

"Ani, there is no where safe for me," she responded. "I'm always going to be a target because of who I am and what I do. You can't protect everyone, and you certainly can't protect me every minute of the day."

Jaw clenched, Anakin moved toward her, bending to one knee in front of her before reaching out to cup her face. "I can't lose you," he whispered before moving his hands to her stomach. "Or our baby."

Obi-Wan turned then, "C3PO, I think I need…"

"Another drink for you, Master Kenobi?" the droid asked.

"I hope it's far stronger than the last," the Jedi Master muttered.

While C3PO scuttled out of the room, Anakin and Padme continued to remain close before Padme nudged him back. They both turned to Obi-Wan, watching him staring at them. "I think an explanation is in order."

"I married Padme, just after Geonosis," Anakin began, moving away from her. The most liberating feeling he ever had swelled within his chest at finally revealing the truth of his life. "The baby she carries is mine. Simply put, I love her. She and this baby are my world."

"And you failed to mention, in the nearly four years since your marriage, all of this to me why?" The hurt in In Obi-Wan;s voice was clear to recognize.

"Ben, we both wanted to tell you, and argued over that point many times," Padme attempted to explain while mindful of the pain they caused their very good friend. "But because of our positions, mine in the Senate and his in the Jedi Order, the timing was never right. We couldn't tell you, and we especially didn't want to make you an accomplice to it all."

"Master, would you have ever been able to understand this?" Anakin finally asked, watching Obi-Wan's head snap back as if he'd been slapped. "You're always reciting the Jedi mandates to me, but you've forgotten, I'm not like the others. Not because I'm the Chosen One, but because unlike everyone else, I had a life before I came to train as a Jedi. I can't be, will never be able to be, what you and the Jedi wish me to be."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan began.

"We've fought, side by side through a three and a half year war. You know me; you know the kind of Jedi I have been. While I have not always followed the rules, there was never a moment where my duty was not fulfilled to the best of my ability."

Anakin continued. "And I've done all of this, been the warrior everyone wanted me to be, and I still managed to love Padme."

"Milady?" Dorme's voice interrupted the silence that had descended. "Your visitors are arriving."

The three turned toward where Padme's assistant was standing. "Of course. I'll be with you momentarily." She smiled when Anakin moved to her, leaning down to help her ease from the chair. "I've already begun to set my end of this in motion," she informed them, watching Anakin narrow his eyes at her while Obi-Wan smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I have a quiet lunch-meeting with several other like-minded Senators to attend to. Rest assured when Palpatine is removed from office the Senate will stand tall with courage and stability."

"Padme…" Anakin started to speak up.

"I'm not going to sit by with my hands folded in my lap; it's not the type of person I am. I'm also not going to do anything to get myself, or our baby, injured. Life has to be business as usual for anyone watching the comings and goings of Senator Amidala. Now, if you'll excuse me." Moving carefully, she moved over to Obi-Wan, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his cheek before she moved to Anakin, who kissed her softly.

She turned then, and with Dorme's help she slowly exited the room, sweeping past R2 as the droid rolled in. C3PO moved toward his chirping partner. "And?" he asked. R2's response was a series of wild chirps before he turned and rolled from the room once more. "Master Ani, R2 has just informed me that he has concluded his extensive security sweep of Mistress Padme's apartment. Nothing malicious was found. He's heading to the kitchen area to recharge until you're ready to leave."

"Thank you, 3PO."

"You and I need to have a very LONG talk, my friend," Obi-Wan spoke up from his seat on the couch, a smirk gracing his features.

Anakin turned his attention to his master, a mischievous smile sliding into

place. "Perhaps you could wait, Master, until after we save the galaxy before you yell at me?"

"Perhaps," the elder Jedi agreed.

--

"My Lord..." General Grievous started, only to start gasping for breath through a hacking cough. "Your orders have changed?"

"Yes," Palpatine turned his attention back to the holo-projector's blue outlined image from the papers on his desk. "Instead of Mustafar, send the Separatist leaders to Kamino. Arrangements have already been made for their arrival."

"And me, my Lord?" Grievous hissed and then wheezed.

"Return to Coruscant, General Grievous. I have sensed a major tremor in the Force. Something is amiss."

Grievous gave a nod. "I will leave immediately, my Lord."

"Commandeer an unregistered transport and bring a battalion of droids with you. Go to the secret landing dock and await my next orders. We wouldn't want you to have another altercation with Master Windu should the Jedi get wind of your arrival." He allowed himself only a smirk at the growl that Grievous let out at the mention of the Jedi who had injured him so.

Without so much as a word of goodbye, Palpatine cut the transmission and slowly swiveled his chair so he could gaze out at awe-inspiring Galactic City skyline. His Empire... whether anyone knew it yet or not.

Everything was transpiring according to his design.

Rising from his chair, he began calmly toured his office before the next set of scheduled meeting began. The carpet was soft in a deep red, the walls and ceiling echoing the color. The steel-gray Nabooian furniture gave the room a splash of simplicity. It never ceased to amaze that the leaders of the Jedi Council, the most influential and powerful of their order had been in his presence, in this very office, and they had no clue they were surrounded by so many precious Sith artifacts.

With a turn of his head he admired the Sith Chalice, a bas-relief from Yavin 4 from the Great Hyperspace War. His eyes fell upon the bronzium statues of the ancient philosophers, which included the Four Sages of Dwartii as well as other deities. One of the most precious statues in his collection actually embedded his lightsaber, which, when the time was right, he would release and use to bring about the end of the Jedi and the coming of his great Empire.

Hands behind his back, he returned to stare out the picturesque transparisteel window. Thoughts of the curious event that had occurred earlier in the day piqued his curiosity. He hadn't felt such a deep, far-reaching tremble in the Force since the morning of Anakin's loss of control in attacking the Sand people close to four years before. Things were beginning to reach a shatter point, as Master Windu might say.

The notion of quoting a Jedi Master in his internal thoughts was the irony of ironies.

No matter what the outcome that came from the ripple in the Force, he knew one thing with certainty. He would be ready, in the end, with or without the Chosen One by his side, to come out victorious.

--

Anger. Fear. Aggression.

Jedi Master Yoda taught generations of Jedi that those three feelings were of the dark side. That to be a Jedi, one could not fall prey to the trappings of the Sith. But if what Anakin had just told the Jedi Council were true, which he had no doubt, then maybe his vaunted teachings had been for naught.

How was it that in the years since Palpatine had been elected Supreme Chancellor, that in all the war meetings and strategic planning, and all the long conversations they'd shared, he had not once sensed that the Supreme Chancellor was in all actuality the Dark Lord of the Sith?

The eldest living Jedi at over eight hundred years old, and he'd never once felt the darkness inside Palpatine. Somewhere along his journey, he'd lost touch with the Force so completely that he worried it had abandoned him altogether.

Such a thought was humbling to say the least.

The idea that with one simple order the entirety of the Jedi Order could be wiped out caused a gnawing fear to swell in his chest. Even though it was forbidden, he'd long ago accepted that even he had grown attached to all the Jedi he worked with and had trained. He presided over the Order as head of the Jedi Council, and he'd built relationships with each of them – trust, friendship, and a kinship. There's was a unshakable brotherhood. To know that Palpatine possessed the power in one voice command to destroy the twenty-five thousand year legacy of the Jedi created such burning anger within him. It was a new emotion, one he'd always denied himself, but maybe that was the problem.

Maybe they had been blind to some of the more intimate aspects of the Force for far too long. There was much to ponder on once this crisis was averted.

For now the Jedi Council convened to discuss how to have Palpatine removed from office and tried in the High Courts for his crimes. And if that were possible at all.

"I must say, I agree with Anakin," Master Windu spoke up, his eyes trained on the same Jedi who he'd fought his right to be even trained in the Force. Yet another piece of the puzzle he'd been wrong about. "We need to gather the finest Jedi swordsman that are currently on Coruscant and storm the Senate building immediately. We must take Palpatine by surprise and with force."

All the thoughts of those who were gathered in the Jedi Council chambers were centered on the removal of Palpatine from office, and surprisingly not on the fact that Anakin had just revealed how much of the Jedi Code he'd broken – namingly all of it.

"Master Windu, we must proceed with caution," Obi-Wan pointed out. "As Senator Amidala reminded us earlier, the ramifications of this new information could have dire consequences not only for us but for the whole of the Republic. Palpatine could execute Order 66 whenever, wherever he pleased and we'd be helpless to stop it."

Masters Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded their heads while Mace's face took on a grim expression. Yoda sat calmly in his hover-chair, his gaze locked on Anakin. The Chosen One. For years, he had worried that the hope everyone placed in Anakin's destiny to balance the Force would meet a dark end. Now, despite it all, he had chosen his path, and perhaps he truly would lead them from the darkness. "Master Skywalker," Yoda began. "You opinion, I seek, on what we should do?"

The four other Masters present fell silent, looking to Yoda in surprise. Anakin's eyes widened, not sure of what had just transpired. "Master Yoda?"

"Earned your Mastery, you have," Yoda concluded. "Delivered to us grave information, you did despite your issues with us. The deepest commitment to the Jedi Order, you have shown. Your opinion, value it, I do."

Obi-Wan closely watched his best friend, mildly amused at the surprise clearly shown on Anakin's face. He knew that the Jedi Knight worried he might never attain Mastery, let alone to have Master Yoda proclaim it without so much as consulting the others. Even if he hadn't ever really said so, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had always believed the Masters feared his power. And they did on some level, because Anakin wasn't considered normal by Jedi standards.

"Master Yoda, we need a plan of attack that won't fail. It will require planning," Anakin began, addressing Yoda directly. "But first we must ensure the safety of the entire Jedi Order before we go after Chancellor Palpatine."

"Master Kenobi?" Yoda spoke up, directing his attention at his fellow Master. "Your thoughts, I would value as well."

"I agree with Anakin. We can't afford to lose any more of the Order," Obi-Wan said, himself still reeling from the millions of lives lost in a war that was just a game to Palpatine. "We already lost forty percent of us in the Clone Wars."

Master Windu sat back in his chair, a pensive look on his face. He fought an overwhelming sense of guilt, as he knew that that emotion had no place here as they needed to plan their next step carefully. "I agree as well, but we need to take Chancellor Palpatine quickly, or nothing we do can stop him."

"Anakin, what of Senator Amidala?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked with a note of genuine caring, leaving all thoughts of the Jedi's marriage to be considered another day. "You said she has already set plans into motion?"

Turning to face Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Anakin began. "She's speaking with several other Senators, Master. Who are of like mind when it comes to having the Supreme Chancellor removed from office immediately. We will have political support when we make our move."

Master Shaak Ti tilted her head, sensing his feelings were intimately involved. "You don't approve of her actions?"

Anakin's face betrayed nothing, until he stared into her deep black eyes. "I fear for her safety."

There was the proof none of them could deny. If his story, which had included more than just the tale of the morning's happenings hadn't convinced them, the fear for her that was more than palatable would have.

"We must trust that Senator Amidala knows what she's doing, and that she will aid us in our quest to stop Darth Sidious," Master Ti spoke. "She's always been a champion of the Jedi Order and her ability to rally the Senators will provide stability for the Republic when Palpatine is gone."

"Master Ti," Yoda's voice rose above the room. "The Younglings safety, I trust to you. To Ilum, you will go. Depart immediately, you must."

"With all due respect, Master Yoda, shouldn't I be going with you when you storm the Senate?" Shaak Ti responded feverently.

"Question your ability, no one does. But a Master, the younglings will need. Leadership, they must have."

Shaak Ti bowed respectfully at Yoda, accepting her role, her mind already trained on the young Jedi to be. She understood part of his reasoning for sending her with the younglings. The deaths of her Padawans just after taking their Knight tests still left a gaping whole in her very soul, though through her training she'd learned to deal with it.

"A carefully crafted plan must be in place for the rest of the Order," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi announced.

"Perhaps a massive reassignment of the Jedi Generals currently serving on Republic Cruisers will be our best opportunity to get them to safety," Master Windu

suggested. "We could offer an explanation of assessing and re-deploying our best Jedi to end the war. And instead of each Master and Knight arriving at their scheduled destination, they can gather somewhere safe."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "We'd have to be very careful in initiating this plan. Chancellor Palpatine is no fool, and would not hesitate to give the order to have the Jedi exterminated if he discovered our plot.'

"Master Windu is right though," Anakin interjected. "A large reassignment would be just the kind of diversion we'd need to get our Jedi to safety and away from the clone troopers."

"Master Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi will see to that," Master Yoda declared. "Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan turned his attention to the elder Jedi. "A special mission, for you I have. Insight into the Chancellor's schedule and personal security, we will need, to plan accordingly. Retrieve them, you must, by any means necessary."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Of course."

"For the sake of secrecy, no one must be aware of what we are planning outside of this chamber," Master Windu reminded each of them.

"I wish to help," Anakin blurted out, only to be silenced by a look from Master Yoda.

"Help you will, Master Skywalker. Guard Senator Amidala tonight, you must. Tomorrow, help Master Kenobi you will. Aware of your attachment to the Senator, Palpatine is. Your routine, normal it must remain." As Obi-Wan had before, Anakin bowed his head. "Act quickly, we must. Time is short. The very preservation of the Jedi Order and the Republic, we must defend."


	3. Chapter 3

"**Shattered Balance"  
****Chapter 3/?**  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 12, 2008

**Summary:** While the Jedi began putting their plan into action, Padme begins implementing her own with a little help from a friend  
**Rated:** M for language and adult situations  
**Ship:** AP  
**Authors Notes 1:** This piece is AU RotS from the morning after Anakin's nightmare. Knowledge of the SW universe prior to this will be helpful.

**AN2:** This is my first venture into the universe that is Star Wars. As my big brother so eloquently put it "You didn't want to start shipper-centric, you decided to just jump right off the edge." And he's right, I did. The main idea for this story was his, something he wanted to see done but hasn't been, and probably doesn't have time to do since he writes for two other fandoms on top of this one, but that he gave me, helped me shape into something that has my own unique spin and vision on.

**AN3:** All the details I've got that have been gleamed from the canon of this wonderful sandbox of George Lucas' come from 's data bank, Master Shawn30 and his collection of books and his vast knowledge of the force, and of course my own knowledge of the universe.

**Dedicated to:** Shawn30, for being my favorite brother from another mother and the most wonderful and knowledgeable Master I could have asked for! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters, I appreciate the feedback immensely!

**Side Note:** 500 Republica is open! A link to it is on my profile here or you can email or IM me; I'll be happy to provide the link to you. We've added probably a half dozen new authors since I last updated this story, so pop over and check them out.

--

_"The depth of darkness to which you can descend and still live is the exact measure of the height to which you can aspire to reach." -- Unknown_

--

"Padme, are you sure every thing's alright?" Bail cared to ask while seated beside his good friend and fellow Senator. Her beauty was haloed by the light streaming through the picturesque transparisteel glass, making her appear even lovelier than usual. Thought mindful of her attractiveness, he thought of her more like a slightly younger sibling, having helped her gain her footing in the Galactic Senate when she'd first come to Coruscant. His presence had been requested in an almost panicked voice, so he knew that something was amiss. Padme was well known for keeping calm and level headed.

"I wish everything was fine," she noted while smiling sadly. "What I'm about to reveal to you, I couldn't tell the others earlier this afternoon. I am in need your counsel first and foremost."

Bail tilted his head, watching her. Padme's normally calm attitude was anything but. She appeared tired, and yet, tense as a bow string. "Whatever it is, you know that you can trust me with it."

Nodding, Padme folded her hands in her lap and looked him straight on. "Part of the reason I've cut back on my senatorial duties is because I'm pregnant," she softly told him, watching his eyebrows shoot up. She knew he'd had suspicions, but had never asked because he respected her privacy. "I know you've wondered, and I wish I could have told you before now. Information has come to light, just this morning, that makes it imperative that I tell you everything I've learned. I truly need your help."

"I take it part of the reason you've just told me this is because of who the father is. Am I correct?"

Padme smiled. "Perceptive as always." Her compliment earned her a small grin. "What if I told you this morning the Jedi finally discovered the true identity of Darth Sidious?"

"I'd ask how you found that out and with what proof?" he volleyed back.

"My husband discovered it this morning during his attempted rescue of an injured clone trooper at the Ministry complex." Padme knew he'd would put two and two together after having been told just this morning about Anakin's attempted rescue mission.

"Husband?" he gasped mildly. Bail stared at her, assured sincerity in her brown eyes spoke nothing but the truth. Suddenly overcome with with renewed hope, he stood and began to pace toward the window behind where he'd been sitting. Staring out over Galactic City, he felt the immense implications of what she told him settle into his soul.  
"General Skywalker?"

"Yes," Padme confirmed proudly, and then switched gears back to the dire events at hand. "The point is, this morning he uncovered the identity of Darth Sidious. It's Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

Turning swiftly, Bail saw the hardened expression on her face, the fire in her eyes. His heart felt lodged in the vicinity of his throat. "Are you sure it's him?"

Padme brushed her long flowing hair back as she nodded. "The clone trooper Anakin attempted to save was from the first cycle that Master Yoda retrieved from Kamino," she explained. "His injuries were so severe that he was incoherently mumbling all of his mandates. Even those he was never supposed to speak of. One of them being Order 66."

Bail paled as he stood before her. "What is it?"

"That the entire order of the Jedi are be exterminated when Order 66 is executed. All of them. Even the Younglings," Padme told him, her lips trembling as she did so. She was determined to make sure it never happened... no matter the cost. "Over a million clone troopers versus a couple thousand Jedi. It'd be a slaughter, Bail. And there would be nothing anyone could do to stop it. It's a voice activated command only Palpatine can order."

Things could not possibly be more difficult in Bail's estimation. "Is there a plan in place?"

"Part of one, which is why I've asked you to come here," she explained. "The Jedi are going to want to arrest Palpatine by any means necessary. In order for the Republic to stand whole against the devastating news, the Senate is going to need to remain strong and appear as if they were in on this from the start. Those aligned with the Supreme Chancellor will fall after he's been arrested and tried in the high courts. Of that I have no doubt," she passionately laid out the information. "But I also know that the senators that are of like mind on speaking out against him won't be safe here on Coruscant until it's all over. Besides, if the Jedi are to do their jobs, to accomplish this last, most important mission, they don't need to be worrying about the safety of those of us they're going to end up relying upon to hold the Republic together when the HoloNet learns of what has taken place."

"Are you suggesting that we go into hiding?"

"Yes. Because when it's all over, we'll be the ones having to pick up the pieces of the Galactic Senate. We can't do that if we're dead. And rest assured our lives, and those of our loved ones will be at great risk when Palpatine is arrested. As much as it goes against my very nature of finding a diplomatic solution to this all, the senator in me knows that this war will not end diplomatically. It will end by force. I won't have Anakin or Obi-Wan worrying about any of us, knowing as I do that they will be among the group of Jedi to go after the Chancellor."

She could see in the way his stance shifted that he agreed with her, however much it rubbed against his nature to find a solution to this problem peacefully. "You don't think the petition is enough?" he asked. Padme frowned slightly, realizing his voice almost hinted at something beyond the petition and what the Jedi were going to do.

"I think that we need to quietly recommend as many of the senators as possible secretly leave Coruscant immediately. A group of us must go together, and I have the perfect place for that. Then we can contact as many of the other senators as possible, so that we are all on the same page when it's our time to take a stand."

Bail exhaled deeply, having expected none of this. Nonetheless, a true end to Palpatine's rule and this war was at hand. Now they had a chance. "I'll see who I can gather and then I'll contact you." He suddenly looked as tired as she felt. "You really think this will work?"

"I'm praying that it does," she responded.

Before he could say another word the sudden sound of what could only be a star fighter roared up near her veranda. In an instant, Anakin was striding into the apartment, R2 right behind him. He stopped in mid-step when he caught sight of Bail standing a few feet away from Padme. "Senator Organa," Anakin greeted, bowing to him respectfully.

"General Skywalker," Bail responded, smirking slightly before his expression turned somber. "Your wife was just informing me of the incredible events of this morning."

Blinking slightly, Anakin came up short when he heard the words. He understood that Padme trusted Bail in much the same way he trusted Obi-Wan, but was still unprepared for someone outside of the two of them to call her his wife. "Yes, Senator. Rest assured the Jedi Council is planning and preparing to arrest the Supreme Chancellor."

"Ani, what is it? You're practically vibrating with energy," Padme began to struggle to her feet, only to have Anakin rush to her side, gently pressing on her shoulders for her to remain seated. "Anakin?"

He couldn't hide the grin adorning his face. Kneeling, he reached out to take her small hands in his. "I was granted Mastery this afternoon during my meeting with the Council," he told her, his eyes shinning with pride. "Master Yoda granted it to me without a word to the others. I'll have my ceremony at a later date, but I am now a Jedi  
Master."

Padme's eyes shone with happiness and a true smile swept across her face. The absolute happiness she felt for him caused her already healthy glow to simply burn all the brighter. "Truly?"

Anakin acknowledged that it was so. "Master Yoda is sending Obi-Wan and I on a special information gathering mission tomorrow, but for tonight, he wants things to appear as normal as possible."

"How long will we have, Master Skywalker?" Bail respectfully asked.

"A few days at most," Anakin responded. "I'm sure Padme told you of her condition. I want her as far away from Coruscant as possible when it happens."

Striding over, Bail reached out a hand to the Jedi. "I'm on my way to gather several of the other senators I feel should be told of what is taking place. We'll make plans to leave Coruscant immediately, and trust that I'll do everything I can to look out for her."

Anakin shook Bail's hand, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I appreciate it, Senator Organa."

"I'll be in touch as soon as I can, Padme," Bail told her before he took his leave of the two.

The couple silently waited until Bail was out of the room before they turned back to stare at one another, identical smiles caressing their faces. "I'm so proud of you," Padme whispered, reaching up to brush his long, sun-streaked locks from his face. "How do you feel?"

"Relieved," he answered, pressing their foreheads together. "With the way things had progressed lately I wondered if they'd ever truly trust me. It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. To have Master Yoda of all people, simply grant me mastery… it was beyond description."

"Your mother would be proud of you as well," Padme reminded him, seeing the pain flashing in his eyes for the briefest of moments. "What did the council decide upon?"

Sitting back on his heels, he looked up at her. "Master Ti is taking the Younglings to a safe location. Masters Ki-Adi-Munidi and Master Windu are sending out a coded transmission to all Jedi under the guise of a mass re-assignment. Instead of arriving at their new destinations, they'll be going gathering together. Obi-Wan and I are to meet with Master Yoda in the morning to go over plans to get information on the Supreme Chancellor's schedule and personal security."

"One of the only people who would have all those details would be Vice Chair Mas Amedda. Palpatine is rarely seen without him," Padme detailed. "Other than the Red Guard, who are with him at all times."

Pushing aside all thoughts for a time, Anakin reached out to take her hands in his, and then gently pulled her to her feet as he stood. "Let's think about that tomorrow, Angel. For tonight let's just rest and celebrate."

"Celebrate huh?" she teased playfully. "You want to celebrate? I thought Jedi were taught to have no ego?"

He had the nerve to look appropriately offended by his wife's comment. "Excuse me, but I'm not a normal Jedi, now am I, Mrs. Skywalker?"

Padme gave him a look that spoke volumes seconds before her lips curved upwards in a radiant smile. "I should hope not, Jedi sir, considering this rather large bump is partially yours," she gestured to the curve of her belly. She smiled lovingly when Anakin's hands slid to either side of her waist, his palms settling over their baby. In that moment, they both felt the strong, healthy kick of the child they'd created. Anakin's eyes shone with such awe that it humbled her to no end. He was going to be a wonderful father, of that she had no doubt. "Ani?" she softly called to him.

"Yes Angel?"

She looked up into his eyes and watched the desire he'd always shown her well in those beloved blue orbs of his. "Love me?"

"Always," he whispered, leaning down to feather a kiss to her mouth. His intentions had been for a soft, whispery kiss. Instead, the touch went deeper, so that their mouths were fused together, their tongues dueling, each of them uttering a moan in response. When Anakin finally managed to grip the last slippery threads of his control, he pulled back, chest heaving. He couldn't help the Sith-like smile that spread across his face at the look of utter arousal on Padme's. Her lips were kiss swollen, her chest was heaving, and her eyes were clouded dark with arousal. It was beyond words what she did to him in moments like this. Without another word, he led her through their apartment to their bedroom.

--

While part of her wanted nothing more than to make love to her husband after months of not having seen him, the day's events had worn on her so thoroughly that she expressed a wish to just simply take a long, hot bath. Tonight she just wanted to relax. And keep her mind off the fact that her husband was, even now, in the kitchen attempting to make her dinner. His skill with a lightsaber, in a star fighter, and in 'aggressive negotiations' she didn't question. But his prowess in the kitchen worried her greatly.

As the calming steam from her bath rose around her, she felt her strength come flooding back. After nearly four years of constant worry over losing the single most important person in her life, she felt that they were about to turn a huge corner. With the revelation of Darth Sidious' true identity, the Jedi were about to end the war, and the Senate was about to begin the long and arduous task of fixing the Republic. Her and Anakin's time was coming.

Finally.

With Master Yoda granting him mastery, they no longer had to worry about whether or not the revealing of their marriage and the child she was carrying would effect his position within the Jedi order. Yes, there would be questions, endless hours of questions to come, but it was one less worry they now had. She understood that Queen Apailana may ask her to step down as Naboo's representative in the Senate. For the first time since their marriage had begun, since they'd started keeping secrets from everyone, Padme felt that she would be more than accepting of stepping away from the Senate and its never-ending spotlight. She had another, much more important job looming in the near future; being the mother of the next generation of the Skywalker family.

If their child ended up being anywhere near like Anakin it would be a full time job in and of itself.

Almost unconsciously her hands slid to her stomach. She hadn't been lying when she'd told Anakin the night before that she wanted to have their child on Naboo. The peace and quiet of the Lake Country, and of her family estate of Varykino, sounded like heaven at this moment. She hated running from her problems, but if Anakin and Obi-Wan's fears were founded then she needed to be as far from Coruscant as possible, if for no other reason that Anakin's sake alone. Palpatine would use her against her beloved, and that she couldn't permit. The Chancellor had been privy to so many of her and Anakin's private moments, joys, and fears due to her husband's trust of the horrid man that he would stop at nothing to use her to get Anakin to do his bidding. Besides, it would be the perfect setting, traveling to the Lake Country, to discuss the possibilities that she'd long since told Bail she wanted to know nothing of for fear that they'd be held in contempt of the Chancellor and accomplish nothing.

Under her hands, her belly rippled with the movement of their child. "I know you're in there, my sweet little one. I'm not ignoring you," she spoke softly, leaning back against the bath pillow she'd brought with her. "Your father's so sure you're a girl, but I know you're a boy. I don't know how, but I can feel it deep down to the core of my being. You're going to be a beautifully handsome little boy with sun-kissed blond hair and bright blue eyes, just like your father." She smiled, her words seemingly calming the child within down so that no more movements were felt.

While Padme enjoyed her bath, Anakin found himself staring worriedly at their kitchen. He'd never had to worry about making a meal before that didn't consist of rations or being in a mess hall, let alone the bugs he wasn't allowed to talk about in front of his wife. "Master Ani, why, you look lost," C3PO spoke up as he entered the kitchen, R2 by his side chirping his agreement.

"I promised Padme I'd make her dinner 3PO."

"Would you care for a suggestion on Mistress Padme's favorite dishes?" the protocol droid asked, stopping to stare at Anakin's tall, lanky  
form.

"That would be helpful, yes. Something that isn't complicated and won't take a great deal of time; my Jedi training didn't including cooking class," Anakin muttered.

When Padme emerged sometime later, her eyebrows shot up and her heart jumped into her throat when she smelt the smoke in the air. "Ani?" she called out, fear lacing her voice. "Anakin?" When she got no reply, she began to hurry as fast as she could toward their kitchen.

Before she could get to the door, Anakin came out, waving his hand in front of his face and coughing. He winced when he saw her stop a foot from him, worry on her face and realization dawning in her eyes. "Um…it's probably best if you stay out here, at least until 3PO gets the fire contained…"

"Fire? What exactly were you trying to do in there, cook a seven course meal?" she shot back, watching him carefully. He pressed his lips together in embarrassment.

"I was trying to make Grecian pasta and Shaak-milk sauce for you, but um….it sort of boiled over….."

"Oh Ani," she let out, shaking her head at him and trying not to laugh.

"I think I caused a few of 3PO's circuits to short," he chuckled, moving to hug her. "He was going on and on about getting turned into scrap metal for letting me cause a fire in the kitchen."

Padme giggled as she laid her head against his chest. He was such a sweet man to even try and do something as simple as making dinner when it lay outside of his realm of experience. He was always doing everything he could in their brief moments together to take care of her, to see that she was safe, happy, and well loved. It was so nice for her to have him within touching distance. Their longest time together during their marriage had been ten days about seven months ago on Naboo. She knew that was very likely when they'd conceived their bundle of joy. He'd done everything within his power that short time together to pamper her as best as he could. "I love you," she earnestly told him, looking up into his beloved eyes. "Endlessly."

He smiled down at her, looking decidedly happy and relaxed, despite his failed attempt at dinner and the more pressing matters that lay outside of their cozy world for two. "I know," he replied, brushing his flesh hand over her cheek. "I would have walked away from all of this. All you needed to do was ask it of me."

Leaning into his hand, she closed her eyes. She'd been thinking the same thing. "Anakin, as much as I'd love nothing more than that, we have to face reality. We're needed," she told him solemnly. "Even if I'm asked to step down, you have attained your mastery and a seat on the Jedi Council. I cannot, and more importantly will not, ask you to leave something which you have strove so hard to attain. And for now, I'm needed in the Senate. We can't leave, no matter how appealing the idea is."

"I know, but I wanted you to know that I would, and could, walk away from it all if you asked it of me," he lovingly told her, leaning down to feather a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, so much."

"When everything is said and done, and Palpatine has been taken care of, we're going to discuss this again," she firmly informed him. Anakin nodded and then quietly steered her over to the couch. She smiled up at him while he fussed over her, moving pillows to mound around her, trying to make sure she was comfortable. Once he was sure she was, he sat down next to her and drew her to his side, his arm curling protectively around her shoulders while they watched the sun begin to set outside.

C3PO brought out a steaming cup of Marbelo tea for Padme and a class of blue milk for Anakin. "Master Ani, R2 and I have put the kitchen back to rights and are preparing a nice Carbini bean soup and tossed side salad for dinner."

Anakin grinned and tried not to blush when Padme giggled at his failed attempt to cook for her. "Thank you 3PO," the Master Jedi uttered, turning his head to kiss the top of his wife's head.

"Will either of you be needing anything else before dinner?" the protocol droid queried.

"No, thank you, C3PO," Padme responded.

"Yes Ma'am."

They sat in comfortable silence, simply enjoying their time together, knowing all too soon it could come to an end. Not for the first time since he'd gotten home, Anakin found his attention being drawn to the swell of Padme's belly. Force sensitive as he was, he could feel their child within, feel the life stirring to the noises it heard from without. "I hope it's a girl," he whispered suddenly, causing Padme me to look up at him and smile.

"You said that last night."

"And I'm saying it again. It's a girl, one who's going to be as beautiful and spirited as her mother," Anakin spoke with pride. "She's going to be such a handful."

"Yes, HE is," Padme told him. "I'm telling you, Ani, it's a boy. He kicks hard enough to be a Jedi in training already," she teased. When Anakin remained silent, Padme shifted so she could look up at him. "What's wrong?"

He looked slightly pensive. "What are we going to do if she turns out like I did, and has a high midi-chlorian count?"

The thought had crossed her mind, but given that right now their lives were unstable enough, she shook her head. "Let's concentrate on now, not later. We don't know what's going to happen, and I'd like to discuss that when we've less on our minds and can think clearly."

Anakin just nodded. In a series of shifts on the couch, they soon ended up with Anakin having his cheek resting against her abdomen while he stretched out length wise. Padme's head was resting back against the plump cushions while her fingers sifted through his long locks. Every so often she'd smile when she felt his hands rubbing soothing circles on her belly. He was absolutely awed by the changes in her figure, the feelings so prominently displayed on his face each time he stared at her. Her Ani had grown up without a father of his own, having been a mysterious conception, and he'd had his mother for only a few short years. Part of her feared she'd never be half the mother her own had been, or that Shmi had been to have raised such an extraordinary young man. Even when she'd first met him, Padme knew Anakin was destined for greatness. She just hadn't realized at the time how much he'd truly change her life. Being parents was going to be not only the most important job they'd ever have, but it would be the most challenging and rewarding one. Thank the Force they'd be together for it.

--

If there was one thing that he'd learned in all his illustrious years serving in the Galactic Senate, at first as a Senator and then Vice-Chair of the Republic, it was the value of immense power and the means to get it. Those with great wealth and lofty positions gained influence, and a rare few learned how to wield that depth of control. He was a being who had learned to change a minor opportunity to wealth and his minor position to a better one, gaining power and notoriety with it. As such, he used all those things to get what he wanted, when he wanted. Which was why he was currently sitting at a very exclusive and secluded table inside the V.I.P. section of Skysitter Restaurant.

The Skysitter was one of the most exclusive restaurants on all of Coruscant. As a structure, it was a 1,000 meter towering spire located in the Ambassadorial Sector of the Senate District. The restaurant itself revolved at a soothing rate of speed, giving the occupants an unobstructed 360-degree panoramic view of Galactic City. Tri-legged waiter droids moved quietly from table to table, speaking in whatever native language the table's occupants spoke, before bustling back through the sliding doors to the kitchens to retrieve food and drink. The atmosphere was quiet and cultured, all the way from the expensive Morden purple-colored velvet that lined the walls to the thick, plush Bacari carpet in cerulean blue that covered the floors. Tables were set with white linen table cloths and flatware in gleaming Hanoi gold, the goblet stems were the same gleaming gold and the goblets themselves were Mondari crystal.

"Vice-Chair?" one of the Clone bodyguards called out, approaching Mas Amedda where he sat surveying the restaurant's elite clientele, making sure several of the prominent senators and dignitaries present saw him and understood he was watching their activities. Anything out of the ordinary that could be deemed the actions of a traitor to the Chancellor would come in handy to get what he wanted from them.

"Yes Captain?"

"Governor Tarkin asked that a message be relayed to you. His shuttle was delayed, but has just landed and he will be here momentarily," the guard responded, bowing his head.

"Excellent," Mas smiled, the move sending a chill down the guard's spine. Quietly, the Vice-Chair laid his napkin on the table and stood. The guards immediately shifted to attention. "At ease, gentlemen. I'm merely going to the refresher. Rest assured I will not  
need your assistance in there." That said, he strode away from the table, disappearing into the V.I.P. sections refresher hallway.

--

Anakin was focused.

Nothing else existed. The gusting winds rushed around him, billowing the dark brown Jedi cloak he wore and sending strands of his sun-streaked hair flying into his face. Quickly and quietly, he ignited his lightsaber and carved an opening in the transparisteel  
glass hub before diving through. Leaping to his feet and scanning the plush, red and gold decorated refresher, he found his query washing his hands and straightening his clothes. With a Sith-like grin, Anakin rushed forward.

"Skywalker…!" the Chagrian managed to gasp even as Anakin dashed him off his feet, slung him over his shoulder, spun to the opening he created and leapt through.

Seconds after they were gone, an unmanned Cyan speeder ricocheted off the side of the building, slamming into the wall, causing significant damage to the refresher room. The loud crash immediately alerted the guards who'd been assigned to the vice chair.

--

The second they began to free-fall, Mas Amedda began shouting Chagrain curses from the top of his lungs. He felt a sense of blinding anger and extreme helplessness dangling over Anakin's shoulder as they plummeted 200 standard feet through the air, falling at a vastly accelerating rate, narrowly missing air-taxis and sky-buses that whizzed past on their daily routes at dizzying speeds. The winds rushed passed him maddeningly, and the weightlessness he felt lodged his heart somewhere in the vicinity of his throat. "BY THE GODS!"

Not much longer after the words had been shouted and died in the wind did they land with a thump in the cockpit of a speeder. With a thud, he found himself thrown in the backseat of the speeder with Anakin. Turning wide, terrified eyes forward, he recognized the driver instantly.

"Why Vice-Chair, how nice of you to join us," Obi-Wan dryly greeted him. "I hope we didn't disturb your meal?"

"General Kenobi," he hissed, his forked tongue flicking out of his mouth as he leaned forward. There was no warning before the lightsaber, fully extended, ended up parallel to his chest, just under his chin.

"I'd sit back and enjoy the ride, Vice-Chair," Anakin's voice ground out, the sound practically sparking with the immense power the Jedi held.

Swallowing hard in the back of his throat, Mas sat back, sensing that provoking Anakin Skywalker right now might not be the bets course of action. He wasn't called the Man With No Fear for nothing. "You have abducted me against my will! This is treason against the Galactic Senate," he informed them, his voice smug.

"So is Darth Sidious being IN CHARGE of the Galactic Senate," Anakin responded in kind, his blue eyes focused on Mas' mildly stunned face.

Obi-Wan coughed, bringing their attention back to him. "It's not treason, Vice-Chair. We're merely detaining you in our investigation. You have important information that's about to bring this illusionary war to an end."

"I have no clue what you're speaking of," Mas argued while trying to control the rapid beating of his heart. "You're insinuating that Chancellor Palpatine is being controlled by Darth Sidious? It's preposterous."

"Not controlled by," Anakin informed him. "Palpatine is Sidious, and don't bother denying it. We know that, as clearly as we know about Order 66. Shall I continue?"

Mas was visibly shaken by Anakin's words. "I'd listen to my young friend, Vice-Chair," Obi-Wan offered, just as the Jedi Temple came into view. "I've never been able to stop him from acting rashly and I fear you may not like the results if you see fit not to cooperate."

The Vice-Chair said nothing, though his eyes widened as Obi-Wan drove the speeder straight past the Jedi Temple and headed for one of the seeder sections of Galactic City. He'd been expecting a formal interrogation at the Jedi Temple. Now he wasn't sure what to think.

--

Bordered by massive, twin Ion-energy drives powered down and fried into a rusted shade of brown, the hollowed out wreck of a building that once stood as the Greth Lan-Dwu Corp building appeared set for demolition. That was, if it didn't fall in on itself first. Crippled best described its shadowy, fowl decor.

The Vice Chair of the Republic sat in a small, dank, dark room with only a single Holo-disk above to light the dim room's interior. There was a small table in front of him, which Obi-Wan Kenobi was currently leaning his palms on as he stared into Mas' face. The Chagrain's expression was composed and devoid of any emotion. His vast experience  
in the Senate lent itself to his current situation; he'd long ago learned to reveal nothing. "What help do you think I'm going to be to you, General?"

"Vice-Chair, as I see it, you're going to be most helpful," Obi-Wan pointed at him while wearing a calm smile. "Can I get you something to drink? Perhaps some Star-bucka coffee or a cup of Camerillian tea?"

"No, thank you, General," Mas seethed as he sat in the chair, arms folded over his chest. Two deep breaths later he calmed down and stared at Obi-Wan. "What is the meaning of this interrogation? You have no order from the High Courts, nor do you have anything in  
writing from the Jedi Council to keep me here. This is most disrespectful."

Obi-Wan just stood there staring at the Vice-Chair while he dusted off his Jedi robe. "The time for mincing words is long past. We know all about Palpatine. His plans have been divulged, and we have discovered the truth about the war raging even as we speak. We will end it, make no mistake about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You keep saying that, but somehow, I think you and I both know that's not the truth. I don't like being here anymore than you do, but until I get the information I came for, neither of us can leave. I will have your full cooperation or you can deal with my good friend, who's waiting outside. Trust me when I say you don't want to deal with him. You want to deal with me."

"You honestly think that Sidious and Palpatine are one in the same?" Mas laughed, and then flicked his forked tongue at Obi-Wan, bringing up what Anakin had mentioned in the speeder on the way to the where they were. "The mere thought is preposterous. Why, he works with Jedi Master's daily. You're crazy, and this is treason."

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan stepped away from the table, folding his arms into the sleeves of his Jedi robe as he did, and then began to pace in the semi-darkness. "Undeniable proof has been uncovered and delivered to the Jedi Council. We know Darth Sidious' identity. We know about Order 66, and we know that the Sith were behind the war all along. The Jedi Order is already putting plans into motion to end the war, and stop Palpatine's reign of terror for good. It's really quite simple for you, Vice-Chair Amedda. Your fear of Palpatine and his wrath if you betray him is palpable. We will arrest him, or kill him if need be. And every being who's aided him in his perverted quest to rule the galaxy will no doubt be tried in the High Courts, found guilty of treason against the Republic, and be executed. I'm giving you an option. Help us, and escape the coming battle with your life, or stay and die in it."

The Vice-Chair of the Galactic Senate began to sweat, particularly near his horns. His already blue skin taking on a decidedly pale and clammy look, but his features remained schooled in an expressionless facade.

"Vice-Chair, as we speak, every member of the Jedi Order – Younglings, Padawans, Knights, Masters – are all being taken to safe locations. They're going into hiding as far away from any clone trooper as they possibly can. Those remaining here on Coruscant at nightfall will be the most powerful of the Jedi Order. We will seize Chancellor Palpatine, make no mistake about that. Even if he manages to succeed, he will have a true, fill-scale Galactic war on his hands. Only this time with the Republic itself, and it will be led by those Jedi who are left. Order 66 is, in a very real way, the end of Palpatine himself. He's going to trade his fake war for a very real, very destructive one that will only end one way – with his death."

Watching Mas from the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan began to pace in front of the table, a hand reaching up to stroke his beard. The Vice-Chair's eyes were glued to Obi-Wan's form with every step he took. The Jedi Master sensed his suspect's immense unrest. "If you help us, I can guarantee your life will be spared. I will make sure that a press release is issued, stating that you were hurt during the unfortunate incident at the Skysitter Restaurant and saved by a Jedi nearby. And then I shall have a Jedi go to Palpatine to request your expertise on a sudden, but very important diplomatic dispute in the far reaches of the galaxy. You, meanwhile, will withdraw as many credits as you can from personal accounts, take an unregistered starship that we provide for you, and disappear from Coruscant. Forever."

Damned if he did and damned if he didn't, Mas Amedda considered his option carefully. No matter how this played out Coruscant was about to become a war zone he wanted to be no where around. "And if I don't agree to help you?"

The door swung open and slammed into a wall with such force that Mas jumped in his seat. Anakin strode in, his Jedi robes swirling around him as he made his way to Mas' side. Leaning down, Anakin made sure that Mas's attention was on him, their blue gazes locking hard, as he uttered, "You will help us, or I will kill you myself and move on to  
the next person in Palpatine's cabinet that will be of use to us. Rest assured someone will take us up on our offer,. Because when we storm the Senate anyone in our way will go down.."

In that exact moment, the two Jedi watched Mas' fear become quite visible as he struggled to swallow, with Anakin remaining coldly in his personal space. The politician was not stupid, and so as the silence continued, he weighed his admittedly few options. Agree to help the Jedi and disappear with his life, or Skywalker killed him, which might just be worse than if Palpatine got wind of his betrayal, especially if the look in Anakin's eyes was anything to go off of.

"I've spent the last three years in a war so brutal and unjust it cannot be described. I've lost countless friends and comrades, men and women whose faces and names I will never forget. I have seen death so brutal, and the genocides of far too many races, on a scale no one should ever witness. And all of it is because of one man – Palpatine. I have no mercy for him, or for any who aided his bloody quest for domination. I will not sit here and play games with you as many more people perish in a war not of their choosing. I cannot be bargained with, and you've no cards left to play. Either you help us now, or I kill you where you sit."

Mas Amedda, despite his immense confidence, knew when he wasn't holding a winning hand. This was the ultimate no-win scenario. "What do you need?"

--

Despite a busy schedule for them both, Jedi Master Mace Windu found himself being ushered into Chancellor Palpatine's office at the sudden request of the Chancellor himself. "Your Excellency," Mace greeted upon entering the elaborate room, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robes even as he bowed.

"Master Windu, thank you for coming on such short notice," Chancellor Palpatine told him, rising from behind his grand desk to greet the Jedi Master. It took everything in Mace's power to control the horribly dark rage that was filling him; so many Jedi, and countless others, lost because of this man. His features remained stoic as he took a seat across from Palpatine's desk. "I'm afraid I've just received disturbing news, my friend."

"And you believe the Jedi to be useful?"

Palpatine gave him a curious look. "Master Windu, the disturbing news is about the Jedi. I received reports that all your warriors are leaving their posts on the direct command of the Jedi Council. Can you explain?"

"We're reevaluating our forces and performing a mass reassignment of our Masters and Knights. As you well know the war has decreased our numbers. It's the council's opinion that the Jedi Order is spread much too thinly. All the Masters and their Knights should be arriving at their new destinations shortly."

"Why was I not informed? Why was the Senate not informed?" Palpatine demanded, making sure his tone came across as one of feeling betrayed. Mace internally seethed as he watched the man before him act wounded.

"With all due respect, Chancellor, the Jedi do not answer to the Senate, or you, at least on this matter. We've lost forty percent of the order in this war already, and we cannot afford to lose anymore. If this mass reassignment prevents the loss of anymore of our forces, then so be it."

Palpatine searched his foe's feelings and found Mace as basically cold as ever. He sensed a troubling note, thought not necessarily coming from the Jedi Master. "I understand the sacrifices the Jedi have made, my friend. But as you well know this is a time of war. We must both be aware of the strength of our combined forces, or I fear there will be discord among those in our command."

The two stared at one another across the massive desk before Mace nodded his assent. "Of course. I assure you, you'll be the first to know of our plans from now on."

"Thank you. Now, I'd like to discuss something else. Something that needs immediate attention," the Chancellor smiled, before settling back in his chair, his face taking on a grave expression.

"Of course," Mace merely responded, his eyes boring into Palpatine's face.

"Vice-Chair Mas Amedda was injured this morning while dining at the Skysitter Restaurant. Some sort of errant speeder crash. Luckily for him, a Jedi Knight not far from the restaurant saw the crash and saved his life. And now General Kenobi has requested his help in a diplomatic matter."

"I am aware of the request."

Palpatine nodded. "Unfortunately, the Vice-Chair has gone missing. Neither his staff or mine has seen him since this morning. I fear something unfortunate may have befallen him."

"Disturbing indeed," Mace spoke up. "I'm afraid I have few Jedi remaining on Coruscant to assign to the case. However, I believe Skywalker is still on leave. If it pleases you, I'll have him assigned to investigate."

The Chancellor smiled. "I would most appreciate Anakin's skills. If anyone could discreetly discover the Vice-Chair's whereabouts in a timely fashion, it would be him."

Mace was about to excuse himself when one of Palpatine's aides came rushing in. "Excuse the interruption, Chancellor, but your guest has arrived at your private landing platform."

Nodding, Palpatine stood. "I'm afraid this requires my immediate attention, Master Windu."

"Of course, Your Excellence. I'll return to the temple to speak with the rest of the council and assign Anakin his this mission.."

"Thank you my friend." Palpatine watched Master Windu walk away ever so calmly. And for the first time in decades a sense of dread fell over the Dark Lord of the Sith.

--

Night had fallen on Galactic City, leaving it awash in the bright lights of a city that never slept. Shaking his head, Anakin parked his speeder in front of the Galactic Opera House before rushing inside, his Jedi robes snapping in the wind behind him. Palpatine's summons had come just as he and Padme had been getting ready to eat, a fact that didn't escape the Jedi. Far too many of their moments had the Chancellor interrupted or engineered.

Guards let him pass without a thought, and each step he took brought him closer to his target – Darth Sidious. The name alone ignited a burning, searing path of anger and resentment in him that eclipsed what he'd felt toward even the Jedi Council.

Images of fallen friends and allies filtered across his mind's eye – Master Qui Gon, his mother, the squadrons of clone troopers he'd come to know and respect – they had all died in a war not of their choosing and all because one man saw them as dispensable.

He stood behind Palpatine's chair in the Chancellor's private booth and stared. He could do it now, he surmised. He could ignite his lightsaber and kill the monster before anyone could react. He knew it was inside him, coiled like a serpent waiting to strike. And he would have done it had Padme's sweet brown eyes and loving voice not stroked across their Force link, soothing him, but reminded him of their plan. There would be no taking Palpatine like this. They needed proof of Palpatine's treason against the Republic and his order of death for the entirety of the Jedi order. Anything less could lead to a civil war that might tear the Republic apart from within.

The subtle touch across his senses was like a cold glass of water being dumped in his lap, telling him the Chancellor had sensed his presence. "Anakin?"

"Your Excellence," Anakin properly murmured, bowing to him. "I came as soon as I could."

"Your prompt presence is greatly appreciated. Come closer, my boy." Without even a glance over his shoulder, Palpatine declared, "Leave us." Those in the booth quietly departed. "Have a seat, Anakin."

He bit down on the urge to grab his lightsaber and forced himself to sit next to the Chancellor. "Your message sounded urgent."

"It was. Have you spoken to Master Windu?"

Anakin nodded. "He said the Vice-Chair is apparently missing. It's disturbing news, as I know Obi-Wan was looking forward to his expertise on a matter."

"Disturbing indeed," Palpatine answered. "More so what I've learned since I last spoke to Master Windu."

Anakin tensed, waiting for Palpatine to reveal his hand. "It appears an absurd amount of credits were withdrawn from the Vice-Chair's personal accounts this morning, shortly after he was injured at the Skysitter."

"Do you fear he's been abducted, or perhaps brokered his own disappearance?" Anakin asked.

"As of yet, I am uncertain. Rest assured my bets people are searching for him. But none compare to you. Anakin, find him. My worry for the Vice-Chair grows by the minute."

The Jedi nodded, scanning Palpatine's face. How long has he witnessed this depth of sincerity and caring? It often drew him to the Chancellors side; now it sickened him to know it was all a lie. And what was worse, he'd been played a fool. "I will, Chancellor."

"Good. Now, we have other matters to discuss before I send you home to that beautiful creature you call a wife."

Anakin could have snapped Palpatine's neck the second the Sith Lord mentioned Padme. "Excellency?" he spoke, trying to keep his voice level. All he wanted to do was end it all, but the thin, persistent voice in his head kept reminding him it wasn't time yet.

"It's come to my attention that the Jedi are performing a mass reassignment of their forces, and I wasn't informed of the move until it was already under way. I fear I can no longer trust the council to keep me properly informed."

The Jedi nodded. "I was informed myself just this afternoon," he smoothly lied.

Turning, Palpatine faced him. "Anakin, I love you as if you were my own son, and I trust your judgment; which is why I'm insisting Master Yoda grant your mastery and place you on the council. I need to be kept up to speed on their actions, especially if they're going to be going against the Senate, and by extension, the Republic."

His jaw ticked as the muscles clenched. Palpatine wanted a spy on the Jedi Council. "But Chancellor…"

"Anakin, it's not just that I need information. The council continues to hold you back, and we both know it's because they fear your power."

Turning, Anakin's eyes zeroed in on the actors far below. He'd always understood the council feared him and his power, but now, he was beginning to understand why – they'd never truly understood him. If they hadn't been able to sense the Sith within their presences, then how could they have understood him and the mysteries surrounding him. They'd lost touch with the Force so much so that it had nearly abandoned them. His long talk with Master Yoda after Mas Amedda's interrogation that afternoon had confirmed as much, while showing him many things, including the fact that they council feared he'd be the end of Jedi.

"I understand, Chancellor, and I'll do everything in my power to not disappoint you."

"Thank you, Anakin. And do wish Padme my best as her pregnancy proceeds. I'm sure you're excited about the prospect of being a father."

Anakin's smile was genuine despite his hatred for Palpatine. The fact that the man knew his wife was pregnant was extremely dangerous. "That I am. Once this war is over, I'm never going to be away from her or our child again if I can help it."

"Honorable, my young Jedi; have a good evening."


	4. Chapter 4

"**Shattered Balance"  
****Chapter 4/?**  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 23, 2009

**Summary:** The pieces start coming together as the Senators and Jedi put their plans for bringing down Palpatine into action.  
**Rated:** M for language and adult situations  
**Ship:** AP

**Authors Notes 1:** This piece is AU RotS from the morning after Anakin's nightmare. Knowledge of the SW universe prior to this will be helpful.

**AN2:** This is my first venture into the universe that is Star Wars. As my big brother so eloquently put it "You didn't want to start shipper-centric, you decided to just jump right off the edge." And he's right, I did. The main idea for this story was his, something he wanted to see done but hasn't been, and probably doesn't have time to do since he writes for two other fandoms on top of this one, but that he gave me, helped me shape into something that has my own unique spin and vision on.

**AN3:** All the details I've got that have been gleamed from the canon of this wonderful sandbox of George Lucas' come from 's data bank, Master Shawn30 and his collection of books and his vast knowledge of the force, and of course my own knowledge of the universe.

**Dedicated to:** Shawn30, for being my favorite brother from another mother and the most wonderful and knowledgeable Master I could have asked for! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the first three chapters, I appreciate the feedback immensely!

**Side Note:** Shawn and I have joined in yet another venture, this time with a few of our friends – Angel, Enigmaforum, Liz and Rapunzl – to create the message board and fan community known as Valhalla. We want to extend a welcome to all of you readers to come over and enjoy the insanity. So far, we've got Avatar: The Last Airbender, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Camp Rock, Glee, House, Lost Power Rangers, Star Trek, Star Wars, Supernatural and True Blood. So, I hope all of you come over, come to visit, sign up and I look forward to chatting with you! (there's a link in my profile)

--

_"Desperation is the raw material of drastic change. Only those who can leave behind everything they have ever believed in can hope to escape" -- William S. Burroughs_

_"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation" -- Kahlil Gibran_

--

In the dead of night Anakin and Padme secretly left their apartment with Dorme and the droids in an unregistered Maldalorian cargo shuttle piloted by Captain Typhoo. Their destination, the lower level districts of 172. The sudden communication had come an hour earlier from Bail that everything was in place and it was time to leave. The others were gathering there to keep under the Chancellor's radar.

Not an easy task at all as Palpatine's eyes and ears on Galactic City were endless

Repulser traffic was lighter this time of night, offering a quicker journey through the city as tensions ran high – Anakin was as gravely worried as ever about Padme's physical condition and her safety. Padme worried that with her husband's emotional state of mind he would do something rash without her. Something that might get him killed. Their eminent separation increasing their anxiety with each passing minute that brought them closer to their destination. Neither spoke when Anakin took Padme's hand. She smiled and then squeezed it as hard as she could, almost to tease him to ease the tension. Showing fear was not an option. Not when they both had incredibly important duties to perform to now.

"Would both of you just relax," Dorme responded, a sleepy smile on her face. "Captain Typho has taken every precaution for this trip, I assure you. Not to mention, I called in a few favors."

Both Padme and Anakin eyed her curiously. "Sabe's joining us for the trip, Milady," was all Dorme would say to the looks she was getting. When Padme's eyes widened and Anakin chuckled, Dorme knew that the two approved of the decision.

When they arrived in the lower levels district the landing pad was a hub of activity. A large Correlian frigate sat in the middle, surrounded by more than a dozen Jedi and several groups of armed guards. After disembarking from the ship, they noticed the guards were the personal security officers of several senators – Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Giddean Danu, Terr Taneel, Fang Zar, and Nee Alavar. Also visible were Jedi Masters Yoda, Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Kenobi.

"Masters," Anakin greeted as he and Padme moved to stand before them.

"Master Skywalker," Yoda addressed him. "To see the senators off, come we have."

Anakin bowed to him. "I thank you, Master Yoda."

"Discuss our plans, with the Senators we have. Prepared them for what's to come, we wished to do."

The other three Jedi Masters nodded. "Anakin, the council has assigned one dozen of our finest Jedi Knights to escort the Senators to their destination," Obi-Wan explained, which eased Anakin's mind immensely. But he knew his former Padawan would never feel truly comfortable with trusting Padme's safety to anyone but himself. Still, this was the best that they could do. It would be enough. "There are several others who will be joining the escort after it's under way. We've routed out of the way so that our journey won't appear predictable. In addition, Senator Organa provided cloaking devices for all the starships. I have decided to not ask how at this time."

At Anakin's curious expression, Master Yoda hummed. "Assigned Ashoka Tano have we, to join her squadron with the escort. The choice we knew, you would approve of."

The blue eyed Jedi swallowed hard to drive his worry away. Of course he approved of their choice; Ashoka was one of the few people in the vast universe he'd trust with guarding the frigate's precious cargo. "Of course. I have one other request."

"Ask it?" Master Windu spoke, his sharp gaze on Anakin.

Anakin then addressed the man he often thought of as a father. "Obi-Wan, I'd like you to go with them."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, having sensed this beforehand. "I'm needed here, Anakin; you know that." Thoroughly repulsed by the idea of not being part of the team that went after Palpatine, it was only Anakin's guarded expression that drew him in.

"Master, there is no one I trust more to guard the most important thing in my life, than you. I'm asking you, please, go with Padme and the Senators."

Obi-Wan was at a loss for words while Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mace and Yoda shared silent communication before Master Mundi stepped forward. "Perhaps Anakin's right. There isn't a Master among the Jedi we chose to guard the Senators. They're going to need a combat-ready General, to lead them."

"You can't mean to send me?" Obi-Wan gasped. "Palpatine is very powerful and we do not know the whereabouts of General Grievous."

"Indeed," Yoda responded. "But ease to Master Skywalker's mind, you will bring Master Kenobi. Less likely to make a mistake, he will be, if you are with his wife. Trust you, he does, more than he trusts even the Council. More than he trusts himself."

Obi-Wan and Anakin locked gazes, their own form of silent communication between them. When Anakin's attention flicked to the heavily pregnant Padme, Obi-Wan's resistance melted. Much as he loathed missing out on helping bring the war to an end, he knew in his heart that guarding the Senators and making sure they returned to Coruscant unharmed was as vital a mission as arresting Chancellor Palpatine was.

"Speak again, we must, with Senator Organa," Yoda announced before Masters Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi followed him away from where Anakin and Obi-Wan stood. They would settle this best by themselves.

"Master," Anakin started, watching his friend lift an eyebrow in question.

Reaching out, Obi-Wan put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "As much as I want to stay and fight, I understand why you're asking me to go. I'll protect both of them with my life. I promise you." When Anakin's tense shoulders sagged in relief, Obi-Wan finally realized how much stress had just been lifted from him. Anakin always seemed to carry the very weight of the universe, and now he seemed relieved.

"Thank you, Master."

Obi-Wan gave a nod and a grin. "I'm going to go speak with Captain Typhoo about getting this ship in the air. Why don't you go say goodbye to your wife?" When Anakin turned he added, "And please, do not die. I have grown rather fond of you... Master."

Such respect and friendship they shared. "The same to you, Master."

Anakin strode toward where Padme and Dorme stood with C3PO and R2. He was about half-way to them when red-robed Sabe joined him. "Master Skywalker," she greeted, emphasizing the Master portion of it.

He couldn't help the little grin that broke at the sound of her voice. "It's wonderful to see you again, Milady."

She shot him a look, one that he was barely able to read beyond the oath of protection she silently vowed, which was followed by her words. "I'll protect her at all costs, Anakin."

The Jedi Master stopped to face her. "I appreciate that. Obi-Wan has agreed to go with you." When Sabe rolled her eyes, Anakin found he couldn't hold back his chuckle. It was well known just how much Sabe and Ben got along, which was hardly. "Sabe, you will need him."

She sighed and then conceded, "I know."

"A squadron of Jedi, led by Ashoka Tano will be in route to meet up and escort you the rest of the way to your destination," he supplied.

Any annoyance at Obi-Wan's presence melted away and Anakin watched her eyes narrow. "You're anticipating trouble." She said it as fact, not question.

Anakin's expression grew grim. "How much has Dorme or Captain Typhoo told you?"

She shrugged. "Not much as I'd like. Dorme just said that Padme needed my help."

"We've discovered who Darth Sidious is. The Jedi believe he may use her against us."

"You mean against you?"

"She's with child, so it makes matters even worse," Anakin told her.

Sabe could do nothing but helplessly nod. The worrisome vibrations bouncing off her told Anakin how seriously upset she felt. Nonetheless, Sabe lifted her chin high. "We'll protect them both. I swear it."

"I'm counting on it." The two moved to stand with Dorme and Padme. "Dorme…"

"Stop worrying, Anakin," she admonished softly, smiling to try and soften the stress she knew he was feeling. "She'll be safe."

Biting back yet another question about how she was feeling that he knew annoyed her, Anakin turned to face his wife. A hard, strong, icy grip wrenched his heart and began to squeeze. Flashes of his dream caused him to close his eyes. He couldn't bare the thought of facing the future without her. He'd already lost his mother and he couldn't survive losing his wife. When two small, warm hands touched his face, he opened his eyes and found himself staring into her beloved brown eyes.

Separations had never been easy for either of them, but they had long ago learned to adjust. Only this separation was more for him – he'd no longer have her or the life carried within her beside him. At least not until it was all over. He tried to contain his rage and get a handle on his grief, but where his feelings concerned Padme, it was nearly impossible. Leaning down, Anakin rested his brow against hers, cupping her cheeks with hands that shook slightly.

"Ani…"

"Promise me something?" She smiled and nodded. "Don't have our baby without me."

"I'll do my best," Padme laughed through her tears, leaning forward to rest her head against his chest. "Anakin, I love you."

His arms wrapped around her as best he could. "Angel, I love you too. This is only temporary, I promise. As soon as it's safe, I'll come and bring you home myself."

Pulling back, Padme blinked away the remnants of her tears. "Be careful, Master Jedi. I'd like to keep you in one piece."

The serious tone of her voice told him it was time to pull back, emotionally. She was his wife and a mother to be, but the strong Senator was about to board that ship and began discussing what was next for the Republic after Palpatine. He knew her well. "Safe journey, Milady."

Stepping away from each other, they became the Senator and the Jedi again. Anakin made one final gesture – a low bow – before watching Sabe and Dorme escort her onto the frigate, C3PO following them. Once she was out of sight, Anakin and R2 joined the other Masters and Senators.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan acknowledged.

"We're all set," he responded.

"Safe journey, we wish you. May the Force be with you," Yoda spoke to the Senators, punctuating his comments with a bow.

"Good luck," Obi-Wan told Anakin as he and the group of Senators headed for the frigate. The Jedi stood watch until the ship engines ignited in a red-blue hue, and then lifted and launched off into the sky. He looked on, grim determination lit in his eyes.

--

"Gold leader, what is your ETA to the transport frigate?" the static-filled form of Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked over the secured communication channel.

"Six standard hours, Master," the pilot responded. "We're preparing to jump into hyperspace now. Master?"

"Yes?"

"What's so special about this frigate? Why does it need a full Jedi escort?" The frustration was evident in her voice. The squadron's original mission had been to head to Ilum and prepare the frozen temple there for the arrival of Jedi Master Shakk Ti and the younglings she was secretly escorting from Coruscant. The urgent message had come through just hours before that the Jedi Council was reassigning the squadron to another, apparently more important mission.

"Ashoka, that information is classified," he spoke to her calmly. "What I can tell you is that Master Kenobi is aboard the frigate and we've reassigned your squadron to this particular mission to ease the mind of one of your fellow Jedi."

"Who?"

"Master Skywalker."

Shock seemed to resonate through her. Ease Anakin's mind? What was so important about the frigate's cargo that just her being there to guard it would ease her former Master's mind? Shaking her head, she resigned herself to finding out once her mission was accomplished. "Understood. I'll contact you once we join the frigate."

"You have your jump coordinates?"

"Yes Master. Jump coordinates set for Naboo."

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master," she replied respectfully before shutting off the communication with the Jedi Temple. Inhaling a deep breath, she opened secure communications with the other seven members of her squadron. "Check in." One by one, the Gold Squadron checked in as they began their preparation for the jump to hyperspace.

"Gold leader, I'm picking up a dozen or so Trade Federation Droid Starfighters closing in hard and fast from behind us."

Switching her attention to the radar scanners, Ashoka saw that Gold 8 was right. Swearing to herself, she was certain this attack wasn't by accident. They weren't in Federation territory. "Our orders are to make the hyperspace jump and meet up with that frigate."

"I don't think that's going to be possible, Gold leader. Those starfighters are coming are nearly within attack position. They're going to reach us before we get the course plotted," Gold 4 responded.

"Agreed. Evasive maneuvers!" Ashoka ordered as the group broke into sharp turns left and right, heading back the way they'd come to engage the enemy. Ashoka's eyes widened at the sheer number of fighters headed their way. "This is all Anakin's fault!" she muttered to herself even as she began firing on the enemy starships.

--

Chancellor Palpatine reclined behind his broad, ultra dense lanthanide-alloy desk, gritting his teeth behind the smile he'd plastered on his face. Mas Amedda had been missing for nearly a day and was suddenly checking in. "Vice-Chair, I am so happy to see you 'alive' and well, given the seriousness of your unfortunate accident yesterday morning," he emphasized the word alive, watching as Mas visibly swallowed.

"As am I, Chancellor," the Vice-Chair assured him with a respectful bow. He was outwardly calm, his words precise, yet on the inside cold terror gripped his heart. "The med-droids gave me a powerful sedative to help deal with the initial pain. I apologize for my abrupt disappearance. Rest assured it will not happen again, your Excellency."

"Yes... see that it doesn't," Palpatine warned without so much as a scowl adorning his face. "On to other matters. Master Kenobi…"

Mas nodded slowly, as if he understood before his master began. "I'm already on my way to meet with him," he interjected. He didn't want to talk to Palpatine longer than he had to.

Through the Dark Side of the Force, Palpatine sensed yet another shift. Something was most certainly amiss, but couldn't determine what just yet. "Then I wish you a swift and safe trip back to Coruscant."

When the blue figure of Mas' Amedda's transmission faded out, Palpatine considered that his usefulness was at an end. He was so lost in his inner thoughts concerning an even more terrible accident befalling the Vice-Chair that when his secretary walked in he never noticed. Instead, he kept staring out the glass hub of his office overlooking Coruscant at the sprawling lines of repulser traffic that made up the capitol's magnificent skyline.

"Your Excellency?"

"What is it?" he hissed out. "My apologies. What's wrong?"

The Bothan female trembled. "A member of Senator Organa's cabinet is here to speak with you. He says it's urgent."

Pasting a fatherly smile on his face, Palpatine turned from the window and nodded. "Send him in."

A moment later a young man in his mid-twenties entered and bowed. "Chancellor."

Palpatine recognized the youth. He was a relatively new member of Bail's cabinet, and in him, Palpatine sensed a hunger for power, position, and a desire to be close to the Chancellor of the Republic. "Mr. Morgon, what brings you to my humble office?"

Visibly nervous, the dark haired young man turned green eyes on the Chancellor, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Your Excellency, please forgive my unexpected intrusion. But I believe your office should be made aware of some strange goings on. This morning I observed something odd and most disturbing."

Ambition was as old as breathing, so Palpatine considered his presence useful if for no other reason than to keep another set of eyes on one of his most ardent enemies. "Do tell, dear boy."

"Senator Organa left his office, having spent the entire night there, and traveled to a landing pad in lower level 172. A group of other Senators joined him there, as did several dozen armed guards and at least a dozen Jedi. I watched them board a frigate and leave Coruscant. Rumor around the office is they were going into hiding."

Palpatine's eyebrows moved as if intrigued. "Really?"

"There are unconfirmed reports that many senators are leaving the capital as we speak."

Sighing, Palpatine nodded. "Disturbing indeed. I'll look into it. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. Please do keep me informed of anything else you deem important, Mr. Morgon. My office is always on the look out for strong-willed, ambitious individuals."

The young man bowed and left. Palpatine kept a smile in place until the door closed before leaning over to touch his intercom. "Get me Masters Yoda and Windu." With that done, he reached over the panel and pressed another button. An image of General Grievous quickly appeared. "The Senators are leaving Coruscant. Ready your ship and every available droid you have. Things may move quickly. Be prepared."

"As you wish, Lord Sidious."

--

Ashoka cursed under her breath as she lost two members of her squadron in the wild assault taking place around her. "THIS IS GOLD LEADER! REGROUP!"

The other five star fighters quickly fell into position behind her. "We're taking heavy casualties out here. What are your orders?" Gold 3 asked while whirling his fighter by a jet-stream of blue laser fire.

"Form up behind me! Let's draw their ranks and then scatter them!" she ordered. Using skills she'd learned at Anakin's side over the years, she flew a pattern that drew many of the Vulture Droids on their tails, and then ordered her wings to splinter in all directions.

The result, precious time it took for the Vulture Droid computers to decide who they would chase gave Ashoka and her fighter squadron the advantage they needed. Swiftly, they tore through their adversaries.

"Ashoka, there's got to be a Separatist droid control ship near here. There's no way those Vulture Droids could be this far from one," Gold 4 chimed in.

"Never a dull moment," Ashoka recalled Obi-Wan saying once. "We need to get out of here while we still can. Prepare for the jump into hyperspace on my mark," she commanded, evading half a dozen streaks of laser blasts.

Her fighter group quickly keyed in their coordinates. "Ready!" they responded.

"NOW!" Ashoka ordered as the six Jedi fighters jumped into hyperspace, leaving their pursuers behind.

--

Standing just over the shoulder of the Mandaloran pilot, Anakin watched as their ominous destination came into view. At a towering 750 feet tall, with a staggering 550 floors, the intimidating Vexer Securities Inc. headquarters was as spectacular a structure as there was on all of Coruscant. Thought to be impenetrable, while boasting a private droid army for security, it was considered nearly the equivalent of breaking into the Galactic Senate Dome or 500 Republica itself. The Sith-like smirk on Anakin's face was the only indication that he was looking forward to the immense challenge of breaking into the famed security giant.

"We're almost there, General," the pilot confirmed.

"I'll let the Senator know," Anakin replied as he strode to the back of the small starship.

A clearly tense Senator Melvi Palan stood next to Master Windu, going over last minute instructions for their entrance to the building.

"We're arriving now," Anakin announced. He watched the petite Senator from Ettomega with great pride and respect. She was relatively new to the brutal Coruscant political climate and Palpatine's regime, but had become loyal allies with both Bail and Padme for her focused stance on ending the war. Though this mission would be very dangerous for her, she had been more than willing to help smuggle Anakin and Mace into the facility when she'd been told why they needed to gain entrance. The fact was, despite her royal title on her home world, she wanted Palpatine brought down as much as the rest of them and was willing to risk her life doing so. Both Anakin and Mace had warned her that by helping them as she was, her life was most definitely at stake.

"Are you ready, Milady?" Mace quietly asked her for the last time.

"Master Windu, I'm more than ready," she told him respectfully, brushing her long auburn tresses from her dark brown eyes. "My entourage and I will stay out of the way at all costs. My pilots are aware of the rendezvous point; we'll meet you there at exactly the decided upon time. Good luck to you both."

"Thank you, Milady." Mace bowed to her before facing to Anakin. The pair of them were dressed not in their usual Jedi attire, but in the same, dark red and gold stitched tunics that the Senator's security detail wore. Their lightsabers were attached to their belts beneath the thigh-length fabric. Carefully, Anakin bent down to slide the small virus-drive in his hand into his boot. It was a key bit of tech given to him by Obi-Wan's friend Dex, and would be aiding them in breaching the infamous security of the building.

The seating area gave a low rumble as the landing gear extended. The moment the ship touched down on the sky dock, the two Jedi drew their hoods up, effectively covering their faces, mimicking the look of Senator Palan's guards. Mace's brows narrowed. "Remember Anakin, our priority is to disable the security systems first. Then we go after what we came for."

"Yes Master."

The pair fell into the formation the guards had formed around the Senator and quietly exited the ship with her.

--

Ashoka sighed with relief when her squadron entered hyperspace, though her mind warred with the knowledge that they'd been tracked. Nonetheless, their escape gave her enough time to take stock and catch her breath. Gold Squadron lost two Jedi in the fight, which made their job that much harder. Quietly, Ashoka began preparing an encrypted transmission on the Jedi's coded frequency. The squad was just about to descend out of hyperspace, and after that, they'd have about four standard hours until they reached the frigate. "Friends, this is Snips. Our trip turned a bit hectic and we lost a couple of credits at the table. Ben lost four times as much, but alls well. Snips out."

The second the squadron dropped out of hyperspace, Ashoka sent the encrypted transmission.

--

The heated debate had been going on for more than four hours, and Senator Nee Alavar had said hardly a word. Not that anyone expected her to. She was, by nature, a woman of few words with a strong opinion when it counted most. One wouldn't know it though by looks alone. Wrapped in a dark as twilight cloak, she rested in the corner and watched the proceedings. As was the case with many Lorrdians, her well trained eyes took in the body language of each individual in the room. Her perception by sight was far better and spoke deeper than her hearing of her fellow travelers.

Emotions and opinions were strong and ran hard through the room. Senators Mon Mothma and Fang Zar were in a heated argument about what executive powers, if any, should be given to the next chancellor. With the way they were debating, one would think they disagreed, but their bodies gave off another view – they weren't acting hostile to each other, but were in fact facing one another, leaning together, which told Nee they were very much in agreement with what they were speaking of.

Another vehement discussion was rising not far from where the two senators

were. Nee watched Senators Giddean Danu and Terr Taneel facing one another.

"How are we to even trust the Jedi at this point?" Danu argued, watching as Terr's cool facade betrayed nothing of what she was thinking. The Senator from Kuat turned his attention to Master Kenobi who was calmly braced against the far wall next to where Senators Amidala and Organa sat. Danu had always held a great deal of 0respect for the Jedi, but even he had his limits, and this seemed to be one of them. "Masters Yoda and Windu have been in Chancellor Palpatine's presence for years and they have never once sensed he was the Sith Lord. How are we to trust the Order to defeat him now, let alone continue on trusting them to help us guide the Republic when they lied about the origin of the clone army's creation?"

"Giddean, you're forgetting one thing," Terr added to him, reaching out with her hands to calm him. "If the Jedi don't defeat Palpatine, if they can't stop him, they're going to die right along with the rest of us."

All eyes turned to Obi-Wan, who pushed away from the wall. "Yes, Milady. If Chancellor Palpatine initiates Order 66, the Jedi Order will likely not survive. The Republic's Army vastly outnumbers us; make no mistake, we will be hunted down the same as any found of treason against the Chancellor. It is only his massive ego that gives us this chance to defeat him when he thinks he is invincible. "

"And we've all committed treason against the Chancellor, simply by being here," Bail spoke up.

For a moment, Nee watched them stiffen and shrink back just slightly. Each of them had been more than ready to go along with Bail and Padme's plan, just as they had all been in agreement with signing the Petition of 2000 that was safely in Mon Mothma's possession; fear was to be expected, because if they failed, they would surely die if the Chancellor and his forces found them. "Does everyone have their plans in place if the Jedi do fail?" Mon Mothma quietly asked as she and Fang joined the group. Nee stood from her seat and moved toward them as well.

"We'll have to go into hiding. Each separately until a later date" Giddean murmured, suddenly looking very tired.

"There won't be any hiding from the Sith," Padme finally spoke up, her hands resting in her lap, her fingers tightly linked together. Lines of tension gave her a pinched expression. Her shoulders were set and her skin pale. "Even those planets with a vast military presence will fall before him."

"We have all individually planned for the possibility of failure, but I for one believe that the Jedi will succeed," Bail spoke, taking a moment to look each of them in the eye. "When the Chancellor is brought down, the Republic is going to look at us with accusation, anger, and fear. It's going to be our job to convey trust and stability. And to lead them."

"To do that, we must stick together on this," Padme explained. "If the Jedi fail... if we must continue to act Order 66 will be invoked. At that point Palpatine will control the Republic Army solely by himself. Only our unity will see us through the dark days ahead. And rest assured, triumph or failure, the galaxy will never be the same again."

Nee watched the Senator of Naboo gently slide her hand across her abdomen, in a comforting way, signaling that she was trying to calm the child within. Even through the highly elaborate dressings of Nabooian custom that Padme wore and even without having seen her earlier that morning with Anakin Skywalker, Nee would have known she was pregnant. The signs were all there – the change in clothing, the changes in demeanor, even the changes in Padme's face.

She was only so thankful that her own children were grown. She couldn't have imagined becoming a Senator while she was carrying; it had been stressful enough to be a mother. The road ahead of the former Queen was going to be extremely rough, especially given the fact that the child's father was a Jedi. But she understood the one thing that perhaps the Jedi, and even many who would eventually condemn Padme could not – love knew no bounds. Circumstances beyond the realm of what was normal and acceptable had pushed the Senator and the Jedi together; there would be no pulling them apart, not now that a child was involved. She wasn't a sentimental woman by nature, but Nee wished fervently that the young, beloved Senator would come out of this experience unharmed. To lose the intelligence, grace, and wit that was Padme Amidala Skywalker would be a travesty.

"Senator Amidala is right," Obi-Wan interrupted, drawing the attention of the group. "Trust me when I say once this is all over with, the Jedi will close ranks and take a deeply introspective look at the Order. Until then we must prepare the Senate for the end of Palpatine's reign. You must be in accord on what you plan to do and do it quickly."

"We'll need to begin contacting the other Senators," Fang Zar told them. "If we could use the ships communications…"

"That's impossible at this time," the Jedi responded. "My primary mission is to get you to your destination safely. To ensure that you do get there alive, all communications with anyone outside of the Jedi Temple are expressly off limits."

"Where are we going?" Terr asked.

"We will be traveling to Naboo, where another ship is waiting to take us to our true destination," Obi-Wan supplied. "A squadron of Jedi fighters will be joining us for the second leg of the journey."

Nee cleared her throat, causing the others to look to her. "That still doesn't tell us where we're going."

Bail gestured to Mon Mothma, who was holding out a small device. Suddenly a tactical map appeared. "We're heading for Coronado City on Ettomega. Over the last few years, Mon Mothma and I have been building a fortress known as Freedom 1."

"With help from Senator Palan?" Obi-Wan quietly asked, impressed.

The senior senator nodded. "The Palan family has been instrumental. Melvi's father has wanted to join the Republic for a long time, but with Palpatine having Emergency Powers over everything, he never felt it wise. Until both Mon Mothma and I went to him. We've been planning this for some time."

The group on whole was impressed. "Since the Clone Wars started, both Bail and I have felt that Palpatine has had too much power and that the Senate on a whole itself is too corrupt to stop him. It's why we started the Petition of 2000, and why we asked each of you to join us. We knew it was going to take a strong stand to force him from office. Lately, it's looking more like it's going to take a rebellion to cast him out." Mon Mothma's face was as serious as any had ever seen.

Nee looked on as the others quietly stared at the tactical map in the senior senator's hand. Her gaze centered on Master Obi-Wan Kenobi as he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robe and leaned back against the wall. Like many, including the Senators in this room, the exception obviously being Padme, Nee was wary of the Force user. Even more so now that it seemed the Jedi had been hiding secrets from the Senate. Much to her surprise, she watched the shock filter across his face when he didn't think the others were looking. Obviously word of a rebellion was news to the Jedi Master. He'd been on the front lines of a false war for years and that knowledge had to weight on him, not matter that he was a Jedi. He probably lost so many close friends in the war.

Nee spared a quick glimpse at Padme, and saw that she too was surprised by the revelation. The others didn't seem as shocked, which led Nee to believe that they, like she, had been informed long before either Padme or Master Kenobi. Of course the former Queen's close ties to the Jedi Order long before her marriage was revealed played a part.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a young woman in long red robes announced as she

entered. Nee recognized her as Sabe, a member of Padme's security team. "Master Kenobi, you're needed on the bridge. An encrypted communication from Jedi Tano is coming through for you. Senator Amidala, the med droids would like to meet with you, if you have a moment."

Without as much as a word, Obi-Wan helped Padme to her feet and escorted her from the room, leaving the other Senators to continue discussing their plans for when the reached Coronado City.

--

Anakin's intensity grew as the group made their way from the skydock on Level 276 toward the turbo-lift at the center of the building. Late evening winds gusted about as numerous multi-armed security droids hovered in and around the massive installation. If getting into this place was hard, getting out might be twice as bad.

Jacsi Fispo, the CEO of Vexer Securities, had begun rambling on from the moment he'd greeted Senator Palan and hadn't stopped in the ten standard minutes since he'd begun leading them away.

Mindful of the story Senator Palan used to gain them access, Anakin ignored the big-mouthed CEO and focused his attention to the elaborately posh surroundings as they entered the facility. The Corus-plated flooring was covered in a plush burgundy wine-colored carpet that Anakin knew without a doubt came from Naboo, as the same material was in several rooms at Varykino. The long corridor's walls were done in the same color scheme, along with intricate patterns of golden swirls and symbols of the powerful company. Every so often near the decorative molding he recognized wall-embedded security cameras. There weren't many entryways in the lengthy hallway, but the ones that were there were only noticeable because of the security keypads.

"I'm sorry for the long journey," Fispo explained to the Senator apologetically. "We must be cautious of our own secrets."

"It's quite alright, Chairman Fispo. I've just returned from Ettomega; a good walk after such a long trip will do me good," she jovially joked with him.

"Of course. One more corner, Senator, and we'll be at the turbo-lift," he assured her.

Mace peered over at Anakin and the pair shared nod. Their chance was coming. Just as the rest of the Senator's group was rounding the corner for the turbo-lift, the pair hung back. They waited a full thirty seconds before turning the corner themselves, finding that the turbo lift had closed. "We don't have much time," Mace spoke up.

"The utility room is two rows down this corridor and to the left, around the next

corner," Anakin detailed as the two retraced their steps toward their first destination. That stopped when the sensed a vibrant hum beyond a secure doorway. "This back wall is flush with the turbo lift shaft."

Mace opened his palm over a wall-mounted security station, using the Force. Several screws undid themselves at his command as the magnetic memory drive was exposed. He quickly withdrew a small cylinder-shaped device from his belt. Anakin kept watch while Mace quickly replaced the systems memory with the device. Within a few seconds there was a chime and then entry-panels slid open, allowing them access. The Koran Master replaced the small security panel, and then entered the room with Anakin. The door-way slid shut behind them. "We'll have to use our lightsabers to pierce an opening in the wall and then we'll have to jump down to the next level."

"There's no telling how many security droids are down there," Anakin noted as the pair ignited their lightsabers.

"I sense five humanoids. As for the droids, we have all the experience in the world dealing with them," Mace informed him again. "The droids will likely be stationed on the floor, traveling in pairs. They'll likely pass the security room every few minutes on a sweep of the area."

Anakin nodded as the pair shoved their lightsabers into the wall, and going in opposite directions cut a hole large enough for the both of them to fit. The cut piece fell down the shaft. "And the humanoids?"

"Provided we get to the five of them before they sound the alarm, smooth sailing," Mace's face was grim. "If they sound the alarm…"

"We're vastly outnumbered."

"It shouldn't be a problem," Mace noted as the pair re-attached their lightsabers to their belts. Stepping forward, they looked into the shaft. The floors were spaced apart the size of city blocks; if they fell it was going to be a long, long way down. "Remember, concentrate. If you don't, you may over shoot and fall. I won't be able to catch you and bring you back up."

The last thing Anakin enjoyed was being told how to survive. "You as well, Master." Taking a deep breath, the pair looked down and out to their destination. Without a second thought, they both sprang across the shaft. Air rushed up past them as they hurtled across the shaft, their eyes locked on their goal.

Mace landed on the tiny ledge of the door of the next floor down, his fingers clinging to the top. Anakin was right beside him, but his balance was just slightly off and he started to slip. He grunted a second later when he felt the Force wrap around him and knew that it was Master Windu's doing as much as his own grasp on the Force that kept him from falling over the edge. "Anakin, can you get to your lightsaber?"

"Yes Master."

"Get it and open the door while I hold us up," Mace grunted, sweat beading on his forehead.

Anakin brought one of his hands out to the side and let his lightsaber quickly float up to it. With a quick flick of his wrist, the blade had ignited and he was cutting a whole through the door. When it was done, Mace let him go and the pair quickly darted through. The second they were through, the both knelt to catch their breaths. Then they heard the click, click, click of a pair of feet coming down the right hallway of the sterile floor. "Here comes a droid patrol," Anakin growled.

Mace motioned for Anakin to head for the security room down the opposite hallway while he dealt with the droids. "Go. You know what to do, just make sure they don't get any communications out."

Anakin set about his task, running down the left hall while Mace turned to head down the right.

Reaching to his belt, Mace retrieved his lightsaber and hid at the corner made by the wall near the turbo-lift. He waited for the two Kessel droids to come around the corner. Sensing no more living beings were nearby, the master and creator of the Vaapad fighting style attacked. The purple blade cleanly severed one of the droids in two.

The second barely had time to register what was happening.

Concentrating his stare, Mace, spun in a circle and brought his lightsaber at a high arc, severing off the head of the second droid. When the body dropped, he toed each of them with his boot to make sure they weren't moving. Using the Force, he lifted both droids bodies and shoved them in the turbo-lift hole. Satisfied, he turned and strode down the left hallway toward the security room and Anakin.

Rushing in, Mace raised an eyebrow at the five bodies lying unconscious on the floor at Anakin's feet while he worked at one of the computer consoles. "How much longer?"

Anakin didn't spare Mace a glance as he continued installing the hacker-ware program on the console. "Give me another minute. I have to rewind the feeds long enough to have the video loops looking realistic and I have to change the time on the cameras."

"I thought that device Dex gave you was supposed to do that?"

"No, the device just ensures that the loops continue uninterrupted, I still have to set it all up."

"It's an advantage for us that you're good with machines."

That was as close to a compliment as Mace was capable of. Anakin's lips quirked into a grin for a split-second before his concentration went back to what he was doing. "Thank you, Master. I've sent administrators reports on renovation work being done on this floor and the one we first entered. That'll insure the droids are aware of damage. I removed the system checks on all security droids, so none we know if any don't report in when they're programmed to. Then I pulled up the schematics for the entire facility. There's a Species-specific research lab on the other side of this floor."

"Then that's where we're going. One of the scientists is sure to have access to the floor we need to be on."

The younger Jedi nodded. "I don't know how long this is going to hold, so whatever we're going to do, we need to do it now."

"Lead the way," Mace ordered. The two of them carefully crept to the doorway on the opposite side of where they'd entered. Once the coast was clear, Mace followed Anakin down the wide, carpeted hallway. They passed several other corridors that broke off from theirs as they progressed straight. A glance out one of the few glass hubs in the hallway spoke of the large, curving structure they were in – the outside view was a completely different direction from where they'd entered with the Senator.

"This is it." Anakin stopped in front of a set of double doors.

Mace nodded and stepped forward. "You work on getting the door open," he spoke, before he closed his eyes and reached out with the Force to probe the room. He found a dozen or so droids of varying varieties and one living being. A glance at Anakin and Mace saw that he was ready.

Blinking his eyes once, Mace waited for Anakin to flip the switch on the door. It slid open with a light hiss, allowing the two Jedi entrance to the lab.

"Who are you!" the tall, thin female scientist yelled out. "You can't be in here!"

Anakin quickly dispatched the droids with his lightsaber while Mace faced the Kaminoan scientist. His eyes were unblinking as he stared into her face, his mind reaching out with the Force as he expertly took her over. "We need to get into the Vault. You're going to help us."

"I'm going to help you…" she murmured, her mind stuck in the Force-trance that Mace was using on her.

"Take us to the Vault."

Moving as if she were walking through water, she led the two Jedi out of the room and down the branched-off tunnel area toward a non-descript looking panel. Reaching out, she touched her palm to the wall panel and it lit up, scanning her D.N.A. When it slid away, a flat-screen monitor emerged from within the door. A quick retinal scan provided access to what looked suspiciously like a hidden turbo lift. "Come," she softly beckoned.

Quietly, the two Jedi slid into the turbo-lift behind the female, both with their lightsabers at the ready in case they ended up walking directly into a trap. The swift ride to the top floor where Vexer Security kept their most important schematics and new designs in a massive technologically advanced vault. Exiting the turbo-lift, the Kaminoan led them to a door at the end of the silver-hued hallway. Another retinal and palm print scan gave them access to chamber that contained the vault.

"You will access the Vault for us," Mace spoke evenly, noting with relief that she followed his command.

Quietly, she moved to one of the computer keyboard arrays and began typing in her personal access codes. The computer conveyed access a moment later as the Kaminoan looked up at Mace. "The Vault has been accessed."

"Anakin?" Mace gestured, while he took the lookout position.

"Copy all files pertaining to the design and construction of Chancellor Palpatine's official office at the Senate Building. I want all modified panic rooms and if he requested any renovations where he did not specify or ask your company to do anything with. Copy all files pertaining to the design and construction of Samuel and Grimes Banking Incorporated headquarters on Coruscant and Zenthia. I also want all Rothana Heavy Engineering co-operative starship designs."

The scientist turned from the Jedi and began working on what Anakin requested. While she did so, the younger Jedi sensed Mace's question. "The other files are to throw off anyone who comes looking. This theft needs to appear authentic"

Mace just nodded. "Good idea. When I release her from the Force-trance, those are the only copies she's going to remember being taken. She won't remember either of us."

"Oh?"

"Let's just say, it's going to send Palpatine in the Vice Chair's direction."

Anakin grimly nodded before turning back to the Kaminoan scientist. The files were just about complete. "Master, it's almost time." Mace took a deep breath and began to reach out with the Force. They had to time it all perfectly to get out unseen and undetected.

With the files safe copied to the holo-disk that was currently being tucked into his clothing, Anakin turned to Mace. "Master?"

Mace turned back to the Kaminoan. "We are personal aides of Vice-Chair Amedda. The only files you will remember accessing are those of the Samuel and Grimes Banking headquarters. Erase the system log that anything related to the Galactic Senate Dome was accessed. You will not remember how they got into your laboratory, nor will you remember them leaving."

"Yes."

With a wave of his hand, Mace made the Kaminoan unconscious, catching her slim figure before she hit the floor. He laid her down softly. "Let's go. There's a droid patrol coming this way. We'll use the blasters we stole."

"What's our exit strategy?" Anakin asked, cringing at the thought of what was about to happen as he and Mace neared the window and began blasting their way through.

The alarms began to shriek throughout the building, and just as the footsteps of the droid patrol sped up, the two Jedi leapt through the window and into the vast airspace of Galactic City.

--


	5. Chapter 5

"**Shattered Balance"  
Chapter 5/?**  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever**  
Last Revised:**April 4, 2011

**Summary: **Plans are set into motion for the final battle between the Jedi and the Sith**  
Rated:** M for language and adult situations  
**Ship:**AP

**Authors Notes 1:** This piece is AU RotS from the morning after Anakin's nightmare. Knowledge of the SW universe prior to this will be helpful.

**AN2:** This is my first venture into the universe that is Star Wars. As my big brother so eloquently put it "You didn't want to start shipper-centric, you decided to just jump right off the edge." And he's right, I did. The main idea for this story was his, something he wanted to see done but hasn't been, and probably doesn't have time to do since he writes for two other fandoms on top of this one, but that he gave me, helped me shape into something that has my own unique spin and vision on.

**AN3: **All the details I've got that have been gleamed from the canon of this wonderful sandbox of George Lucas' come from 's data bank, Master Shawn30 and his collection of books and his vast knowledge of the force, and of course my own knowledge of the universe.

**Dedicated to:** Shawn30, for being my favorite brother from another mother and the most wonderful and knowledgeable Master I could have asked for! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the first three chapters, I appreciate the feedback immensely!

**Side Note:** Shawn and I have joined in yet another venture, this time with a few of our friends – Angel, Enigmaforum, and Liz – to create the message board and fan community known as Valhalla: Home Of Honored Heroes. We want to extend a welcome to all of you readers to come over and enjoy the insanity. We have a whole slew of fandoms for you to enjoy. So, I hope all of you come over, come to visit, sign up and I look forward to chatting with you! http :/ www . valhallboard . com / forum / (without the spaces)

**SWSWSW**

"Our first order of business should be shutting down any and all communications relays," Anakin started as the group of Jedi Masters stood looking at the holographic wireframe blueprints to the Senate building illuminated from the floor display device.

"If we are to be successful we must also shut off the power couplings for the entire complex," Mace added. "The emergency power restore must be offline as well until we've taken Palpatine."

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded his agreement. "Any Senators present will need to be sequestered for their own safety."

"Senator Palan is putting together a complete list of who will be in the building at the time," Anakin assured them. "She should have it within the next hour."

"Timing is key," Master Yoda finally spoke, drawing their attention to where he rested in his hover-chair. "Darth Sidious, aware of our plans, we do not want. Prepare we must; clear evidence of treason we need."

"Anakin, you'll be accompanying Master Yoda once we enter the Senate building," Mace met the gaze of the Chosen One. "You must discover evidence against the Chancellor to bring him before the High Courts."

Anakin gave one nod, his face grim, as Master Ki-Adi-Mundi finished explaining their plan. "Master Windu will be leading the charge to shut down the main communications relays and power couplings in the lower levels."

Anakin watched as the holographic wireframe image evolved into a exact blueprint of the Supreme Chancellor's office. Several hidden escape routes were easily recognizable; they'd have to be ever vigilante to make sure he didn't elude them. His keen eyes took in every bit of information from the blueprint. He needed to prevent Palpatine from escaping at all costs. "The Chancellor doesn't go anywhere without the Red Guard. Even if we take the Senate by surprise, he'll have them with him," he pointed out. "And if he's in his offices, we may have done this for naught. It'll only take one transmission to execute Order 66."

"Master Windu's task, gravely important it is. But take care of Red Guard, we will. Stop our mission, nothing must."

The blonde haired Jedi anxiously agreed. "Understood Master."

Having faced so many battles and even war, Mace favored Anakin with his most serious expression. "Do you have an extra lightsaber?"

"Yes Master," Anakin responded, obviously confused. He'd learned to keep an extra one in his quarters since he tended to lose his too easily.

"Take it with you," the Elder Jedi firmly told him. "You may need it."

"Masters," one of the Knights carefully interrupted as she entered. "Senator Palan is here."

"Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and I will meet with her," Mace started, waiting for her to bow and exit. "Are we agreed on our plan of action?"

The others gave a round of affirmatives before Mace and Ki-Adi-Mundi exited the council chamber. Yoda stood from his chair, leaning on his walking stick, his eyes watching Anakin carefully. "Fear, you do not, your own death?"

"No."

"For your wife and child, yes?"

"Always."

Yoda hummed and hobbled over, his eyes never leaving the younger Jedi's face. "Feeds on your fears, Darth Sidious does. Chips away at your trust and faith in the Force, uses the unknown future against you."

"Master Yoda…"

"Never written in stone, is any future. Trust in the Force, you must."

"You haven't mentioned my wanton disregard for the rules," Anakin blurted out. Next to disappointing Obi-Wan, Anakin felt the building guilt of doing so to Master Yoda, despite the elder Jedi's reluctance many years before to allow him to be trained.

"Even Jedi make mistakes. Perfect, we are not. In our storied history, a perfect Jedi, there has not been one. Not even I."

Anakin gave a nod, but there was one nagging issue he needed to have answered. "Why did you grant me Mastery?"

"Hesitate, you did not. When faced with a most important decision. Come to us first, you did," Yoda began, walking slowly around Anakin in a circle. "Proven your loyalty, you have." His face was a mask of calm, never giving away the guilt and anger he felt. "For years, Darth Sidious, among us he has been. Failed the Order, the council has. Suspect we did not. Broken the rules you have, but followed your heart also. Left you, the Force has not. Nearly abandoned us, it did. Blind we have been."

"Master Yoda?"

"Reevaluate, we will, if we survive. Days past must remain so. To the future, we look only now."

Anakin understood as he exhaled a calming breath. Only forty percent of the Order remained following the end of the Clone Wars. So many Jedi had been murdered in battle, leaving their numbers far too few. If they survived this final mission, a large reevaluation of everything the Order stood for would be needed. "Worry not," Yoda commented. "Fail, we will not."

A grin worked its way onto Anakin's face. "Master?"

"Faith and justice, on our side they are. Over confident, Darth Sidious is."

Anakin found he couldn't help but agree. Palpatine was confident, perhaps too confident, in his position and his plan to annihilate the Jedi. Part of him wondered, however, exactly what the Chancellor had up his sleeve that they knew nothing of.

**SWSWSW**

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief when her squad exited hyperspace and she saw Naboo, bright and shinning, before her. "Identify yourself?" a transmission came through the com system.

"This is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, requesting permission to land. Security code is Alpha 16 Indigo 544 Sally 88."

"Permission granted. Follow the security fighters in."

Ahsoka's squad did as told, falling in behind the small, swift Naboo fighters. They quickly landed and regrouped. "Ahsoka?" Gold 3 impatiently asked.

"Get the fighters prepped to leave immediately. Make sure they're all in top shape. I'll find Master Kenobi and see exactly what our mission is." The group nodded and went about their tasks while Ahsoka trotted away. She didn't have to search long or far for Obi-Wan; he and C3PO were in the middle of a heated discussion near where visitors boarded transport shuttles to the capital.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan greeted, leaving C3PO still talking, only now to thin air.

"Master," she bowed in response.

"Did everyone arrive safely?"

"We lost two fighters in the attack, Master, but are otherwise unharmed."

Rubbing his beard, Obi-Wan looked disturbed by that revelation. Turning to C3PO, he spoke quickly. "Get the Senators onto the new ship, quickly. We need to leave. Now!"

The protocol droid waddled off while Obi-Wan turned back to Ahsoka. "What's troubling you?"

The young Knight sighed. She'd spent too much time around Anakin; the feeling of trouble brewing was almost overwhelming. "That attack came out of nowhere; no one should have known of our location."

Obi-Wan considered deeply. "It does seem rather disturbing."

"Master, I feel…" Ahsoka's lightsaber was in her hand and ignited the second the words left her mouth. She and Obi-Wan watched as star fighters rained down from the sky, all on fire.

"Ahsoka! Get your squad airborne! Escort the Senators to Ettomega!"

She said nothing, using her weapon to deflect falling debris. It wasn't until she saw the ship swoop down and deposit it's cargo that she understood Obi-Wan's orders. Eyes wide, Ahsoka back pedaled when she came face to face with General Grievous.

"Go!" Obi-Wan ordered, dashing forward to draw the General's attention from Ahsoka.

Not even sparing a glance at him, Ahsoka pulled the Force in, using it to speed herself up as she raced for her fighter. She started barking orders the second she arrived, scrambling up the ladder. "Get that ship off the ground, NOW!" she ordered fiercely through the com-link with the other ship. "Gold Squad, deploy immediately!"

"Copy Gold Leader!" the team responded. Within seconds they were off the ground and blasting their way skyward through a blazing on-coming assault, making sure that the ship carrying the senators got into space safely.

Grunting, Ahsoka banked a hard left, making one last sweep over the landing field, seeing Obi-Wan begin to engage General Grievous. She wanted to stay and help him, but she felt his Force presence push her to go. She pushed back a good luck and then shot into Naboo's atmosphere, tailing the rest of her squad and the ship they were escorting. Luckily for them, Ahsoka noted, she could hear Captain Typhoo's voice, giving them a bit better idea of what they were about to face as they left Naboo's atmosphere; the Senators' vessel had better long range scanners than their star fighters.

"We've got company coming up on our six!" Gold Two barked.

"I recognize those signatures!" Ahsoka told them, expertly flying her fighter through the laser fire while concentrating on destroying any and all enemy craft getting remotely close to the bigger ship. "Those are Naboo's Royal Fighter Squadron."

The young knight winced when she watched two more members of their squad explode in mid-air, raining debris down on them as they flew through. "Ahsoka?" the slightly quivering voice of her favorite senator came through the com-link.

"Not now, Senator, we're a little busy!"

"My apologies, but we've taken a hit," she relayed, causing Ahsoka's heart to throb.

"I'm sorry, Senator, we're doing our best at the moment but we're vastly out-numbered," she thought of Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's comments. Anakin was close friends with Senator Amidala, and if he knew about this mission, of course he'd be worried. "How bad is it Senator?"

"We're not going to make it to Ettomega," Padme's voice echoed inside the cockpit of Ahsoka's fighter. The young Jedi swore a blue streak as she pulled up her navigational charts. "Captain Typhoo's worried we're only get as far as Tatooine."

Ahsoka felt her stomach drop out on her. Neither she nor Padme had to say anything about that; they both knew the irony of making it to Tatooine, birthplace of Anakin Skywalker. They didn't have a full squad of Jedi, landing on Tatooine was going to be very, very dangerous. The Hutt Clans would pay a fortune for captured Republic Senators. Whether they were returned to the Senate or the Seperatists for payment didn't matter at all. "Padme…"

"Anakin's step brother still lives there," came the quiet response.

"Yes, but the question is, can we get what we need to fix the ship without drawing attention to ourselves? I've heard the story about what happened the LAST time you landed a damaged ship there."

There was a soft chuckle from the senator's end of the communication. "Bale and Mon Mothma have both told me they have…contacts there. We should be fine."

Against her better judgment, Ahsoka began plotting a course for Tatooine. "Gold Squad, we have a change of destination," she told the remaining members of the escort. "Set your navigational computers for Tatooine."

"But Ahsoka…."

"I know, but we don't have a choice. The Senators' ship won't make it any further than that."

"Understood."

**SWSWSW**

Lightsaber in hand, Obi-Wan deflected the falling debris of the security fighters even as he and General Grievous continued to circle one another. His keen senses were thrown as wide open as he could in hopes that he could detect Ahsoka getting Padme and the other Senators safely away from Naboo. His lack of attention to his current opponent nearly cost him his arm as Grievous took advantage of his distraction. The robotic general had all four arms extended, in each a lightsaber.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" the Jedi sarcastically welcomed.

"How lovely to see you, General Kenobi," Grievous greeted, emphasizing Obi-Wan's rank before he let out a hacking cough as he laughed. "You're rather bold, aren't you, to think you can defeat me on your own."

"We shall see," Obi-Wan responded.

"I've been trained in your Jedi Arts by Count Dooku," he chuckled upon seeing Obi-Wan's raised eyebrow. "Your fallen Master's Master, if I am not mistaken. What hope do you possibly have?"

"If you're so sure of your abilities, then why are your friends here?" The Jedi Master did a quick visual scan of the immediate area and found himself surrounded by battle droids, and all of them had laser rifles pointed at him. Grievous was also surrounded by four guards with electrostaffs. "Then again, this should be a fair fight. Your move."

Grievous chuckled and motioned to his guards. "Kill him! MAKE HIM SUFFER!"

The four began twirling their electrostaffs while Obi-Wan looked unimpressed. Reaching out through the Force, he directed a large chunk of debris from one of the fallen star fighters to smash into them. Grievous' eyes narrowed angrily while Obi-Wan raised a brow at him. "Not much of a challenge, your guards," the Jedi cracked.

"I can promise, I will be much more," Grievous promised, each hand twirling the lightsaber it held as he rose to his full towering height. "Shall we?"

"Let's."

"The Jedi scum is mine, find out where the Senators went!" Grievous ordered his droids, who scattered to engage the Naboo ground forces as he moved toward his Jedi opponent.

Releasing himself to the Force, Obi-Wan grunted while parrying the first strike of all four lightsabers against his one. The powerful blow vibrated all the way up both arms, actually causing his teeth to chatter from the sheer force of it. Heaving a deep breath, he pushed upwards with both his own physical strength and with a burst of the Force to send Grievous careening backwards, tumbling almost to the floor.

Back pedaling, Obi-Wan attempted to create some space, but Grievous violently charged forward, slashing wildly as Obi-Wan deftly deflected each deadly strike. With his attention on Grievous, the Jedi didn't see the piece of twisted metal he was backing towards until he tripped over it, giving a loud grunt as he hit the unforgiving ground.

Grievous' chuckling followed him down to the ground, and he rolled to the left to avoid the lightsaber strike that was attempting to dislodge his head from his shoulders. He kicked back with his left leg, catching his opponent in the chest, knocking the General of the Droid Army off balance long enough to get himself to his feet.

Obi-Wan's eyes scanned the area, spotting several large, jagged pieces of debris of the star fighters and other ships that had been destroyed in the initial assault. Calling on the Force, he concentrated and lifted them high, swinging them through the air with all his strength, sending them careening in Grievous' direction with deadly accuracy.

The psychotic general of the droid armies managed to slice through two or three of the smaller shards of metal, but he couldn't avoid them all. Obi-Wan's mastery of the Force sent them hurtling fast for Grievous' reflexes. The Jedi took some satisfaction in hearing Grievous shout in pain as he was knocked to the ground. "You can run, Jedi scum, but you cannot hide!" Grievous roared as he jumped back to his metallic feet, his body folding over. Obi-Wan's eyes widened when he saw the half droid half humanoid general twist his body shape into that of a large Naca spider, which gave him a lot more mobility. "Afraid to face me?"

"I think not!" Obi-Wan responded, charging forward. Grievous came up on two legs, swinging his four arms with all his might. Obi-Wan was quick, striking fast enough to sever one of the droid's right hands but he wasn't fast enough to avoid getting hit in the shoulder. "AH!" he grunted in pain, clutching his shoulder as he retreated to give himself some space.

Grievous chuckled huskily. "Did that hurt, General?" the question was wheezed out before a deep, sinister laugh. "I'm going to make it hurt much more before we're through!"

Mindful of his injured shoulder, Obi-Wan handled his lightsaber expertly in one hand. He parried every thrust of the three lightsabers Grievous held as they battled towards the space port. Obi-Wan's eyes widened when his back hit the rough rock wall of the lower level of the building. While Grievous was focused on using all three lightsabers to disarm him, the Jedi brought his foot up and kicked Grievous in what should have been his stomach.

The droid general gave a groan of surprise as he tumbled backwards, off balance, giving his Jedi opponent the advantage. With several expertly placed blows, Obi-Wan destroyed two of the lightsabers, the sound of them shattering bringing him a small measure of satisfaction. He made a Force powered leap over Grievous' prone form, wanting to get his back away from the wall and give himself some room to maneuver. He spun around to block the blow he thought was coming only to watch in grim satisfaction as his lightsaber sliced through Grievous' neck, beheading the general in one swipe.

Despite the typical loud rumblings of a space port, Obi-Wan was stunned by the absolute silence that surrounded him. Grievous' body crumbled to the ground in a heap, and to make sure that his opponent was truly dead, Obi-Wan turned his lightsaber down and drove it through the chest plate armor, slicing into what he knew was Grievous' humanoid organs. The soft organic material sizzled at the heat of the Jedi weapon, the sound announcing that Grievous was really and truly dead.


End file.
